


Glass Skin

by ultimatebara



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Lets Talk About Our Feelings, Multi, OT3, Or not, Overstimulation, Raining for Days, Romanian Folklore, Sexual Tension, Trevor in thigh high boots, fear of storms, there's only one bed, they're REALLY dense, they're so dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: The trio steps into an abandoned house in the trip back from slaying Dracula.Too much left unsaid and many issues to deal with: will they part ways? Will they stay together? Will they build a home to call their own?The pressing matter is Trevor’s damaged boot.





	1. What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Titles from dir en grey's Glass Skin english version
> 
> First thing you need to know: i started writing this before s2 aired so there isn't elements of that season  
> Second: im so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take decisions with closed eyes. If we saw the path, the curves and the stones, how long would we go?

The air was supposed to be lighter, cleaner, but they knew the aftermath of that appalling occurrence was anything but easy to get over. The road, bumpy and longer than they remembered, still had the occasional puddle of blood or chewed bones laying about. With the hordes losing strength with each passing hour, the viscera and death looked more disturbing than before.

Without Dracula’s energy to keep the demons strong, they were easy to slay; a crack of the whip, a flame raised or a move of a long sword was enough.

The clouds above began to darken, sliding closer to each other, hiding the sky. Trevor looked up, assessing the weather. The wind swept his locks back, bringing the smell of rain – alongside a faint smell of iron - with it and the brunette thought about finding a shelter for them to run away from the storm and spend the night.

If he remembered correctly, a few miles ahead, there was a run-down inn. The hordes were cleared when they passed by it and, now with their strength weakened, the people could have dealt with the monsters themselves.

The idea of a soft-as-they-could-find bed, warm heather and a slightly greasy broth filled his mind and he sighed dreamily, walking behind his two companions. The wind reached within his coat and he pulled it to his chest, shivering. He thought about the bed and closed his eyes, whining internally with the thought of laying his head on a pillow, made of straw or whatever.

Trevor could almost feel the soft pillow under his head, but only met hard cold ground when his face made contact with it.

“I said: watch your step, Belmont.” Alucard got fond of calling Trevor by his family name when he did something stupid, like the situation he found himself.

“Thank you for you input.” He moaned, supporting his weight in his arm as he looked behind. A tree root lifted from the ground, high enough to make a wagon waver or to an idiot to trip.

“Did you get hurt?” Sypha stopped near him, tilting her head to the side. Her red hair forming lovely curls around her jaw because of the grease and dirt on it.

“I think I’m fin-” he felt his foot lighter and chilly. Something was wrong.

He sat up in a bolt and, ignoring the dirt and blood on his boot, reached for the leather, pulling the upper part to reveal his old wool sock. Trevor groaned and sighed deeply, resting his forehead on his knee.

“Everything I needed.” He mumbled before a thunder caught their attention. The trio looked up as the clouds darkened more and the rain smell became stronger.

“We need to find shelter soon.” Sypha said as she helped Trevor get up, and he groaned at the discomfort over his damaged boot.

“There’s a farmhouse.” Alucard’s voice reached their ears as he pointed to a small edification on the side of the road “Maybe we can find something in your size.” He looked down at the other’s feet “Maybe.”

Sypha looked at Trevor’s feet and chuckled, putting a hand in front of her mouth. Trevor followed their gazes, looking at his boots and frowned. He would have to wait until they reached a village to have it repaired. If they had the luck to find anyone alive, that is.

“What?”

“I don’t think we will.”

“What?” he looked at his companions, trying to understand what they were talking about but the affronted look Alucard was sporting towards a giggling Sypha made it click “How old are you?”

Sypha tried to hold back her laugh and Alucard sighed, putting a hand on his nape, under the long golden hair. Trevor could see the curve of a smile, the beginning of a laugh and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I killed Dracula with two children.” He sighed and Sypha laughed aloud, curving her body back and putting her hands on her belly “It’s not true what they say, okay?” he could feel a blush rising from his neck.

“Maybe the family had a daughter!” Sypha held her robes and started walking by Alucard’s side, laughing with him.

Trevor’s face was red; the blush had reached his cheeks and gone up to his ears. He looked down, changing the weight between his feet to give them a better look. He never had trouble with finding shoes and his balance was spectacular – it had to do with him being a monster slayer.

But even if he was ashamed with their assumptions, the laughter was welcomed. They had walked miles from Dracula’s castle talking only the necessaire and saving up the last of their energy not to collapse on the dirty road.

“I don’t have small feet!” he groaned, walking after them with a limp, trying not to let his sock get too wet.

 

 

The farmhouse was of a decent size. A few stairs led to the front door and Trevor sat down on the first one, taking off the torn boot and crossed his legs, assessing his sock.

“I’ll take a look around before we enter.” Sypha informed and Trevor nodded, looking up at them “You can stay there.” She motioned her hand and her lips stretched on a grin “Your delicate feet don’t have to worry.”

“Shut up…,” he groaned, putting a hand on his forehead and she laughed.

“Be careful.” Alucard asked and she nodded before rounding the house.

Trevor leaned back on the stairs behind him and sighed, looking at his boot by his side. He glanced back at the dhampir and tilted his head, adjusting the fur around his shoulders.

“How much food do we have?”

Alucard took the bag from his shoulders and looked inside, thinking. They loathed the situation they were in when inside the castle, but the idea of hunger was unbearable. Each one grabbed a bag and filled it with whatever type of food they could find inside those walls.

“Enough for a few days.” His golden eyes focused on the dried meats and other supplies inside the bag “At least a week if we ration correctly.”

Trevor nodded and looked behind, glancing at the door and the windows. Alucard put the bag by his side on the stair and walked to their right, stopping by a thick cloth with a few blood drops on it. He pulled the fabric, uncovering logs.

He grabbed one in his hands, analyzing it and frowned.

“These are surprisingly dry.” He looked at Trevor “We can have heat and a nice dinner.” He put the log back on the pile and looked up, watching the clouds sliding on the sky “We should go inside. Trevor, help me taking some of these.” He called and looked up at the other, as he didn’t answer “Trevor?”

Trevor had his eyes cast on the threshold, boot long forgotten by his side. Alucard walked to him and followed his gaze, noticing the trail of blood on the floor and on the wood.

“We should get inside and see if something’s still there.” He turned his face, putting on his boot again and got up.

They climbed the few stairs and stopped in front of the ajar door. They looked through the small windows, unable to see if there was any movement inside. Trevor went in first, better at fights in narrow places and close quarters. They walked slowly, looking around almost back to back, eyes trailing from the ceiling to the floor and in the dark corners.

Both men relaxed after finding nothing, but soon went on alert as they heard a crash coming from one of the furthest rooms. They forgot dinner room and kitchen behind, walking along the hallway to the bedrooms. The doors were wide open and the smell of blood and death filled the air.

Trevor was annoyed with his boot, trying not to trip on it. Alucard walked slowly, almost sliding behind Trevor, aware of their entire surroundings, focused on the room that caught their attention, but stopped.

His eyes had landed inside the room to their left. He gave a step forward, but stopped again, not certain if he wanted to go inside, so close to this intimate part of someone else’s life that was so violently ripped from them.

The brunette continued to walk towards the room at the end of the hallway. There was faint light coming from there and a shadow passed by. Trevor took a deep silent breath and peeked inside, seeing only Sypha hunched over on the floor.

“Sypha?” he called and she turned her head, eyes sad “What happened? How did you get inside?” he frowned.

“There’s a back door.” She explained and turned her head back, continuing to do what she was doing “A rat scared me and I dropped a bottle.”

Trevor looked around. The room seemed to be of a couple, with a large bed on the center, a wardrobe to the right, a dresser near the door with trinkets on top of it and a chest against the bed’s end. He walked to Sypha and watched as she collected the broken glass, careful not to cut her fingers.

“They have an extensive collection of oils.” She began and the floorboards behind them creaked. Trevor looked behind and saw Alucard at the door. His eyes were also sad – but he always had those “I think they extracted them from the flowers and trees.” She got up and sighed, putting the glass on top of the dresser.

“It wasn’t demons that killed them.” Alucard said with certainty and Trevor’s eyes focused on him before turning to Sypha. She had her eyes casted down on the trinkets and Trevor looked back at the dhampir “There’s only blood in the doorstep. They were attacked for their supplies.”

Sypha turned around, eyes cast on the shards in her palm.

“They burned the family in the backyard.”

 

 

They sat on the rug in the living room, their bags and coats on the old couch and the rain falling outside.

Alucard had his sleeves folded as he cleaned his long sword, hair braided over one shoulder. Trevor stretched his legs to let his feet near the hearth, toes getting deliciously warm. His damp socks on the rails of the screen, drying. He still couldn’t believe he had damaged his boot by tripping on a tree root.

He let his head fall backwards and took a deep sigh, listening to the cackling fire.

The prophecy weighted on the back of his head now that they had finished the _job_. Unless Sypha – and Alucard – were hiding something from him, the tale ended there and they could part their ways any moment.

Trevor feared that moment would come. He got used to having a team, people to whom he could go back to and be safe with, even if his ancestors would burst a vein if they knew he sided with a dhampir. Trevor scoffed and glanced at the fire before looking at Sypha by his side.

“What?” she glanced at him, but went back to her task. The slim fingers of her left hand held the robe as the other worked swiftly with the needle she found in the sewing kit in the wardrobe.

She had taken off her outer robe, staying with the thinner dress she wore under it. Trevor felt the pull her bodylines had over his eyes, but he remembered his mother telling him how to behave with women. He could be a drunkard, good-for-nothing, excommunicated Belmont, but he was still a born and raised nobleman. The small population of good nobleman that were still around. Like, five.

“I was thinking.” He leaned back, laying on the rug, elbows supporting his weight. Trevor felt Alucard’s heavy eyes on him for a moment, before he glanced at him and the blond averted his gaze back to the sword.

“Thinking about what?” she asked, snapping the thread before pulling the fabric to see if it would hold.

“Us.”

He decided on being sincere. He had traveled across the country, fought and bled with them. Slept under the open sky, cold and, sometimes, wet. Ate thin rabbits and starved for days by their side. Killed beasts and helped commit patricide. Why would he lie to them at the end of the road?

“Us?” Sypha and Alucard asked in unison. The speaker looked over her robe and Alucard raised an eyebrow.

Alucard sheathed the sword and put it aside, turning his body to the other two. His golden hair bright with the hearth light.

Trevor felt captivated by his beauty in that moment, just like he felt after their first encounter. He had a reason to have his back to the other the first time they met. Looking at Sypha wouldn’t help either. Her big blue eyes and copper hair made his chest warm and he would look at her until she noticed and scowled back.

Trevor didn’t look at them, trying not to feel his heart and stomach fuse together and sink to the back of his abdomen. Was that disgust or just confusion in their voices? The courage to be honest disappeared as he folded his legs, sitting up.

“Just, you know, what will happen now.”

“I can infer… You don’t know the rest of the prophecy.” Alucard said after a moment of silence. Trevor turned his head to him and raised an eyebrow, arms crossed against his chest “Speaker.” He turned his golden eyes to the redhead, whose cheeks heated up when both men looked at her.

“Well…” she began, putting down the robe and her thin fingers brushed back her bangs. Alucard and Trevor’s eyes were caught in the hard lines climbing from her biceps to the smooth ones in her covered wrist and messy copper hair “It basically says that… The hunter and the scholar will… Well.” She coughed, clearly embarrassed, but still trying to hide it “Stay together. Let’s put like that.”

Alucard rolled his eyes and an amused grin appeared on his thin lips. Trevor frowned and looked forward, a slight pout pulling on his lips.

Sypha turned her head to the window, watching the fat drops against the glass and the trees bending outside with the wind force. She was glad they could find somewhere to stay as the sky fell down, but the memories, the stains and the misplaced things in the house made she think that, maybe, it wasn’t worth it.

“Well, that’s an answer from her.” Trevor said after a moment glaring into the fire “Now, what about you?” he turned his head, blue eyes meeting golden ones “Will you stay? Or will you leave?”

Alucard found the questions crude.

The way his eyes were harsh, but the bright blue carried so much depth and hurt. The way he asked was cruel and the dhampir found himself down casting his eyes. He didn’t have somewhere to go, neither of them did, but he had served his “purpose” in this quest and thought that he would go back to sleep as he had planned at the beginning. He could go back to his coffin and wait until someone else came and woke him up, as he knew would happen.

He lifted his eyes to his companions. Trevor with the disheveled brown hair and scruffy beard, the permanent pout in his full lips and brownish skin that glistened under the fire. Sypha; copper hair untamed like the fire she careful held against her fingers and eyes bright with hope.

His heart tugged and he frowned, squeezing the carpet between his long fingers. The echoes of his footsteps inside that cold chamber filled his mind and he felt nothing.

“Give me a moment to think about it.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue.

“Better than nothing, I guess.” He sighed and got up; stretching his back with a painful sigh, “I think we should eat something and go to sleep.”

Sypha scoffed, putting her hands on her hips as her eyes followed Trevor around the room.

“Also bathe. You stink, Belmont.”

“I stink? You’re the one under that hot robe all week and I’m the one stinking?” he turned on his heels, putting a hand over his chest.

“You use a giant cloak! With fur!” she retorted.

Alucard tilted his head, watching his humans bickering and chuckled.

“We should see if they even have a bath, first.”


	2. Bell of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful way your hair curls and your smile appears is enough for me to think that I don't want to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it and it'll be 4 chapters as I said!!  
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but ended up with more than 23k words lmao  
> Hope you guys enjoy the reading!!

They found the round wooden tub in a separated room. The wood wasn’t well cut and they assumed it was made by the family in an attempt to keep themselves clean without going to the public baths. While Alucard placed the cloths around the tub edges – preventing who would bathe from getting splitters – Sypha arranged the firewood inside the small chimney in the corner. Trevor went outside to fill the cauldron with enough water. They wouldn’t be able to soak, but clean their hair and skin would do the job.

“Ok. Who’ll go first?” Trevor entered the room and placed the cauldron on the fire.

“You.” Sypha had a yellow bar in her hands; throwing it from one palm to another, “Alucard and I will make dinner.” She tossed the bar to Trevor and he caught it against his chest.

“What?! I…” he looked at the bar and smelled it, groaning. Soap. Great. He glanced at the water “I hate bathing.”

“You’ll be the first so we know you bathed.” She chuckled, walking to the door “I can’t wait to get clean, but we have to be sure about you.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Alucard sufficed and Trevor rolled his eyes.

“God. Ok! Whatever! Pass me the cloth!” he pointed to a small towel near the tub and Alucard seemed glad to hand it to him “Go make dinner then!”

Alucard and Sypha walked out of the room, closing the small door behind them.

“I hope he knows how to clean himself.” Alucard commented and the redhead laughed, nodding.

“I would hate to teach him.” She joked.

“That would truly be a chore.”

Both ignored each other’s ironic tone.

  


Alucard and Sypha were in the kitchen, rummaging through the pantry, trying to find anything the looters didn’t take. It was a small room in the kitchen; the three walls covered in shelves that once were filled with food. The grain shelves were empty, many loose grains taking the place where bags were supposed to be, the strings used to dry meat were torn, the fruit baskets were gone and only a lonely apple was left in the corner of floor, besides a few other pots and bottles that were broken or seemed empty.

“They really did take everything.” She sighed, kneeling to check the lower shelves “I still can’t believe that people targeted others in these times.” She reached for a small pot in the back and opened it, finding a few garlic cloves “Actually, I do, but…” she sighed, putting the pot aside.

Being a Speaker, the idea of people thinking about hurting others because of supplies made her blood boil, but didn’t surprise her. The nomad lifestyle forced her to witness the best and the worst in people, and now, summed to the atrocities Dracula’s army had caused, she had hoped that people would unite and try to help each other. How naïve of her.

“Fear brings out the worst in us when survival is at stake.” Alucard supplied and stood on his tiptoes, reaching in the back of the higher shelf. His fingers brushed on something and he gave a frustrated sigh, stretching his arm trying to get a grip on it.

“We’re lucky we have food with us. It’ll be enough to sleep with a full belly tonight.” She pouted, scanning the shelf and a white cloth caught her attention. She frowned and reached for it, a smile appearing on her lips as the golden pot came into view “Adrian!” she got up, holding the jar close to her chest “I’ve fo- what are you doing?”

Alucard looked over his shoulder and blew his bangs, getting a look at Sypha. His whole body was stretched as he balanced in one foot, one hand supporting his weight on a shelf as his other reached for something in the higher shelf. He looked just as a ballerina.

“There’s something here.” He said and Sypha raised an eyebrow.

“You can float?”

The dhampir looked up and eased his stance, coming down to his feet. He didn’t make eye contact with the other and cleaned his throat, putting his bangs behind his ear as his feet left the floor. Sypha noticed his ear was pink and an amused grin appeared on her face as her eyes followed the floating blonde.

Adrian could be _the_ Dracula’s son, but he was just as a young adult as the other two of them.

“So… What did you find?” she tilted her head and chuckled.

Alucard’s feet touched the ground and his bangs curled on his cheekbones. Sypha blinked a few times, squeezing the jar against her chest. The blonde curls framing his thin face, angelical against the fair skin, added to the braid thrown over his right shoulder brought a flash of one of the many paintings in the castle.

“Adrian?” she called his name to be certain she was with Adrian and not Lisa.

He looked up, the spell broken by his golden eyes. She remembered Lisa having bright blue ones. He examined the outside of the jar and pulled the cork, smelling the contents and frowned.

“Molasses.” He offered her the jar and she sniffed too, her mouth watered. How long had it been since the last time she ate molasses? Her childhood memories came rippling through her mind “And yours?” he asked, pointing at the jar in her hands.

“Oh! I’ve found honey!” her smile widened and she looked at the golden jar, pulling the ribbon that held the white cloth. She smelled the sweetness and sighed, closing her eyes “Ah, this reminds me of our travels to the north. They have a tradition of making beer from honey. They call it mead and it’s delicious!”

Alucard smiled, leaning his head to smell it too. Sypha’s cheeks assumed a slight pink tone by his proximity, but she didn’t falter. They shared beds in their trip because of not enough money to pay for a bigger room, laid side by side in the dirty ground on the road and squeezed in tight spaces to escape or fit inside a commercial wagon. She didn’t mind proximity, but closeness was another issue.

She wouldn’t lie saying she didn’t find Alucard beautiful. He was feminine with his long hair and thick eyelashes and that made him attractive in a gentle noble way. Unlike Trevor, whom was the kind of rough beauty, manly face and hard features. She would lie if she said Alucard’s long fingers and gentle voice didn’t made her hot under the robes.

Also, his beauty made her angry. They spent days in the road, under the elements, tired, sweaty and dirty. And, she would look at her companions and Alucard would be pristine and glow-y. Maybe Trevor was rubbing off on her and her murderous intentions towards the dhampir was just tiredness.

“Smells delicious.” He smiled and looked up, not moving an inch from where he stood close to her. She wanted to understand how he talked so gently with such long fangs in his mouth “The honey too.”

She chuckled and tilted her head, finding his words too funny. They hadn’t bathed in days, sweat, blood and dirt was gathered in their clothes, in their pores, in their hair, even in places they didn’t want to mention. Alucard always looked clean while Sypha and Trevor kept their hair short so it wouldn’t need too much maintenance, but it got oily either way.

“You don’t need to pretend that I don’t stink.” she put the cloth back over the jar and the dhampir placed the molasses on a shelf, getting the ribbon from her hands.

He pulled the ribbon around the jar and tied it, smiling down at her. His long fingers so gentle against the ribbon, so beautiful and fair made blood go up to her cheeks and something pulled in her lower belly.

Sypha thought about that. Most of the time she was focused on learning spells and finding food and a place for them to stay, but when they lost momentum, when things calmed down, she would find herself between two handsome men and the desires would take place in her mind.

She would look at Adrian’s long body, long features, and long hair, long everything and her cheeks would redden, as she thought about him shirtless. Trevor didn’t escape her thoughts either, his wide back and big hands made her legs weak.

One time, her lust took such tight hold of her mind that she woke up in the middle of the night, inner clothes damp with sweat and heat burning between her legs. Her eyelids burned with the images of the three of them intertwined and moving in synch as pleasure rippled through them. She discarded her robes and ran blindly to the nearest stream, forgetting the dangers of being alone in the dark. She went back to the camp a few moments later, hair and face wet with cold water.

“We should make dinner.” She quickly passed by Adrian, walking to the kitchen “So it’s ready when everyone finish bathing.”

Alucard chuckled and grabbed the molasses jar again, walking after her and they began dinner with the few supplies they had. The fire was as easy to light as it was in the bathing room, thanks to Sypha.

They had finished chopping the small piece of dried meat they got a hold of in the castle, when the floor creaked and a shirtless Trevor walked into the kitchen. Olive skin littered with scars over sharp muscles. He stood near the door and crossed his arms, tilting his head. Sypha stopped near the stove and almost let the slices drop to the floor. Alucard seemed oddly focused on the pan in the fire.

“My eyes are up here, Sypha.” Trevor teased and the Speaker looked away, her ears and neck pink.

“I was just thinking how you’re not as hairy as a bear as I thought!”

“Yeah, sure.” He raised an eyebrow and walked to them, looking over Alucard’s shoulder “What are you making?”

“A soup. It’s what we can make with what we have. Could you, please, stop leaning over my shoulder?”

Trevor chuckled and backed away, raising his hands. Sypha frowned and handed the meat to the dhampir.

“Where did you find those trousers?” Sypha asked, pointing at the dark pants that fitted around Trevor’s thighs “And socks.” She teased, looking at his feet.

“Stop looking at my feet!” he groaned, “I found clothes in the main room. I think the husband had a bulk similar to mine.” He turned around, but stopped, looking at them again “And these socks were among his clothes, alright?!”

She chuckled, letting her eyes scan Trevor’s form as he glanced at the soup. She looked at a random point at the far back of the kitchen, chastising herself for letting something as simple and dangerous as desire fill her thoughts.

Thoughts about her companions, nonetheless. Before she let the idea of unrequited desire fill her mind, her eyes landed on Trevor’s face, but Alucard was the one to expose their surprise.

“Did you shave?”

“Yeah!” he smiled, passing his hands over his now smooth face, “It’s been so long since I’ve shaved, it’s weird. I must look like a baby.” He laughed again.

Alucard eyes were focused on the other’s face. Trevor had sharp features under that entire scruff and the blonde took the opportunity to notice the other’s mouth; lips that were usually spiting profanities, looked soft.

He put his hands on his hips, controlling his body not to do anything risky.

Sypha’s mouth formed a thin line as she looked at the hunter’s face. His skin wasn’t _that_ smooth, filled with little scars and the few sunspots, but, even then, Trevor looked different. He looked younger, clean and – she took a deep breath, putting a hand over her face – so handsome.

“I’ll bathe.” She announced and the two men looked at her “A headache is coming. I think the filth reached my brain.”

“Alright.” The dhampir nodded and, unconsciously reached for her hair, putting a strand behind her ear “If you need anything, just call us.”

“I know how to bathe, Adrian.” Sypha raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

They laughed and Trevor frowned watching the scene with a feeling of having missed something. Sypha walked out of the kitchen and the hunter found himself alone with Alucard. The blonde tilted his head, heavy braid sliding on his shoulder.

“How is it like to be clean, Belmont?” he teased.

“Haha.” He looked around and pulled the bench from under the table, sitting. He sighed, relieved to finally take the weight off his legs, and put an elbow on the table behind him “I just did that because you were annoying as shit.”

“Obviously Sypha and I wouldn’t lay with you if you were dirty. It was necessary.” The dhampir turned around, going back to make dinner.

Trevor frowned, flinching as he processed the words. His eyes widened and he firmed his feet on the ground, eyes fixed on the blonde’s back.

“What?” he gasped and frowned more. His heart reached a quick rate and his back stiffened. Had he understood it right?

Alucard glanced at him from over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Trevor hated how his face seemed longer when he did that.

“There’s only one bed, Trevor.”

Trevor raised his eyebrows in realization and put a hand over his stomach, chuckling.

“Oh! I thought you meant, like…” He laughed and Alucard’s face assumed an amused expression “I must be exhausted.” He scratched his eyebrow with a finger and Alucard turned around, looking at the hunter, “I thought you meant, like, sex.”

“I can’t guarantee I didn’t.” he teased and the other stopped laughing, his eyes flew to the other’s face and his cheeks assumed a darker color “You’re blushing.” He chuckled “You’ve thought about that?”

Trevor doesn’t lie.

He’d thought about that. He thought about that from the moment he found himself in a tomb with the other two, Alucard’s fingers pushing Trevor’s hair back, holding his neck down with a strength he didn’t seem to have. His lean body and naked chest on top of him with Sypha threatening to burn the bastard.

Trevor doesn’t lie. But, he omits.

He’d omitted how he really felt threatened in the fight against Alucard. He had skills and strength that made Trevor think that he should stop drinking so much or he would be killed sooner or later by a lesser monster.

He’d omitted that the proximity – Alucard’s fangs near his neck, ready to rip his throat – made the loneliness inside him stir and deepen. When the dhampir untangled from him, his body felt cold and Trevor faked his panic with snark. The solitude joined his side the day his family was killed in front of his eyes, and never left. Fights were the only human contact he got on his trips.

He’d omitted his dreams about finding a place of his own. Settling somewhere near a village that would only care if he were a good person – he could even become a Lord, perhaps. The dreams of a family whom he could sit at table for dinner and worry if they were taking classes seriously or had gone into the woods like he’s done thousands of times in his childhood.

He’d omitted that he thought about his companions lying beside him, happy and uncaring with the world around them. Sometimes they were tired, heavy breathed and sweat dampening the sheets or dirt smudged on their skin. Most of the time, they were only there, sometimes near a fire, cuddling for warmth, or in a soft bed, sleeping soundly as they had nothing to worry.

Now, some of those were coming true. He would lay in bed with them, not in the way he caught himself thinking so many times, but it was enough for him. He may also had found people he can go back to in the end of all things. Trevor Belmont wasn’t as alone as before.

Alucard’s laugh took him from his thoughts and Trevor looked up, not knowing if he was silent for too long to confirm the other’s teasing.

“Don’t worry, Belmont. _I_ , at least, may not make an approach on you.” He turned his eyes back to the pot on the fire, the smell beginning to fill the small kitchen “We just killed my father; I don’t think I’ll want to have sex so soon.” He chuckled.

Trevor stored that entire sentence in the back of his mind and focused on the part about killing Dracula. He could think with his lower head later.

He placed a hand on his nape, scratching the damp hair there and took a deep breath. He wasn’t good with feelings, never was. He rather fight an unicorn than talk about what he felt, but in his road trip with a chatty Speaker and a sarcastic vampire that loved to antagonize him, he kinda learned how to disclose some of the fuzzy sensations in his chest.

He looked at the dhampir and sighed, thinking how Sypha would act in that situation.

“Let it boil, Alucard. Sit down a bit.” He scratched his forehead and sighed again; closing his eyes, “You’re annoying me standing there near the stove.”

The blonde looked at the other, frowning, but let a small smile appear on his lips. He looked a last time at their soup before walking to the bench to sit beside the hunter. Trevor crossed his arms and glanced at the other.

Alucard had his eyes at the window, watching the rain outside. It was pouring, the sky washed the earth from all the blood and viscera left behind, hiding it under mud and taking some to the riverbeds.

“I used to be scared of storms when younger.” Alucard almost whispered and the brunette looked at him.

“You’re Dracula’s son.” Trevor deadpanned and Alucard response was a sincere laugh.

“I was still a child. Not different from any other.” He averted his gaze to the brunette “Weren’t you afraid of something when a child?”

He looked at the golden eyes, liquid fire gazing at him. He noticed they were close, thighs touching, pressed together and shoulders brushing. Alucard’s eyes, unlike his body, were warm.

He could omit his childhood, avoid the truth about crying in the nights his father traveled and he thought every dark corner had a monster hiding. About the trainings in the woods, dark and cold and alone with a single short sword and a torch. Tell him about the first scars he got and the damage none could ever left that had the same weight of despair blooming in a nine years old’s heart. He could omit.

Instead, he placed an arm on the table, behind the dhampir and lowered his gaze, taking a deep breath.

“Many things. Especially Căpcăun.” He scoffed and Alucard couldn’t hold back a disbelieving laughter that came “Don’t laugh! I was afraid of him!”

The dhampir put a hand over his mouth, hiding his laughter, but Trevor saw the fangs glistening underneath the long fingers.

“It’s impossible not to.” He passed a loose strand of hair to behind his ear “You were afraid of a dog, Trevor.”

Trevor scoffed, ignoring the nice way his name sounded along that smile.

“It’s a reasonable thing to be afraid of! And he’s not a dog!” he frowned, raising a hand in assertive motions “He’s a vicious creature with a dog head and kidnaps children! Obviously, I would be afraid of him!”

Alucard laughed even more, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You were a Belmont child; I doubt you had anything innocent in you for the Căpcăun to be interested in.” he raised an eyebrow and Trevor nodded with a provocative smile, pointing a finger at the blonde.

“You’re one to talk!” he swatted at the other’s chest and leaned more against his personal space “Dracula’s son!” maybe he should stop bringing up his dead father so much.

“I was as innocent as a child can be!” Alucard laughed, the smile never leaving his lips. The fuzziness it gave the blonde’s belly and cheeks were welcomed.

“Then _you_ should be afraid of the Căpcăun!” he laughed and Alucard crossed his legs, turning his body slightly so he was facing Trevor. They were close; Alucard’s shoulder brushing against the other’s naked chest.

Trevor felt a weight over his heart as it beat faster. It hurt against his ribcage, sending blood to his face; he could feel it getting warmer. He smiled teasingly, pretending he didn’t notice the way they leaned towards each other.

“I’m not a child anymore, Trevor.” The blonde’s smile could be labeled as dangerous if Trevor didn’t know him as well as he did now. The long fangs appearing behind the lips in a constant remind that he could kill Trevor if he so desired.

“I’m aware.” He let go. He let go of the walls and the teasing and sarcasm and smiled fondly at the dhampir in front of him. Could he have a single moment that he didn’t need to pretend he didn’t have emotions, didn’t long for human touch and didn’t love his companions, his partners? He pushed for the answer to be yes and to be in that moment.

Alucard let his eyelids drop and leaned forward, expecting to meet Trevor’s mouth halfway. Instead, he met the light touch of a rough hand on his right cheek and the warm sensation of a kiss on his left cheek. The smooth face against his made a smile appear and Alucard finally noticed the hand playing with loose strands of his braid.

He would never guess that Trevor Belmont could be… Soft.

His hand touched the one on his cheek and they gazed at each other’s eyes. Trevor’s harsh blue were comforting in a way he thought blue couldn’t. That thought took him to Sypha’s blue ones and her robes and ice. He was a fool.

“Is this okay?” Trevor asked and Alucard nodded, tongue wetting his lips. The movement caught the hunter’s eyes, but he did nothing, looking up again. He chuckled and stroke Alucard’s cheekbone, feeling the marble skin. Cold and soft “I don’t want to impose.”

That made Alucard laugh and frown, a small portion of his gums appearing along the fangs as he shook his head in confusion and amusement. Trevor’s heartbeat was so strong against his chest, he was certain there would be a bruise there.

“You would beg for us to find you a pinch and now you don’t want to impose?” he laughed and Trevor joined him “Don’t make me think you’re Marțolea.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow thinking why the dhampir first response to a shapeshifter would be _fricking Marțolea_. He put his hand down on top of the blonde’s thigh and shrugged.

“Well… I don’t think today is Tuesday and you are not a working woman, so only Sypha should be worried if anything might happen.” He looked back at Alucard and the dhampir had a fond smile on his lips. Trevor let his hand slide on the other’s thigh without second intentions, only leaving a small caress there.

Alucard said nothing, but reached for Trevor’s hair, long fingernails taking the loose strand from his face to put it back with the others, only for it to go back in place. They laughed and Alucard patted the other’s hand on his thigh, leaving circles on the tanned skin.

Trevor raised his hand from the other’s hair and slid it to his nape. Alucard understood the gesture and closed his eyes again, leaning against the other’s shoulder and resting his head there. Trevor took a deep breath, taking the opportunity that Alucard’s face was against his neck, to do what he did best when feelings were included: panic.

He kissed the other. He kissed Alucard’s cheek. Not only had Alucard accepted his affection, but he also suggested they could have sex sometime in the future. Did that mean he would stick around? Sypha was sure to be by his side as faithful as she was to the prophecy – whatever it meant – but Alucard was a walking doubt not an hour before. Would he stay?

“Take off your shirt.” He blurted and Alucard looked at him, softness and warmth replaced by a deep frown.

“I meant it when I said I didn’t wan-“

“What the fuck? No. I’ll wash it for you.” It was his time to frown as he looked down “I washed mine as I bathed.” He motioned his hand. Alucard looked at his hand with a hesitant stance and Trevor groaned, rolling his eyes “I’ve seen you shirtless the first time we met, would you give me your shirt so I could wash it for you, you bastard?”

“Do you even know how to wash it?” he showed hesitance before pulling the shirt over his head.

“I may look like a useless drunkard,” he grabbed the shirt, feeling the expensive tunic under his fingers “but I was raised in a well-off family. I know my way around delicate fabric.”

Lightning parted the sky and thunder echoed. Both men looked at the window in the kitchen as it opened with the wind strength. They scattered around the house, looking for the windows that might’ve opened.

Trevor walked into the bedroom and clicked the window shut. He took a deep sigh and pushed his hair back, glancing at the floor, seeing the water that got in and noticed small ice pieces on the floor. He sighed, grabbing the shirt he’d thrown on the bed, and walked to the hallway, stopping in front of the bathing room.

“Sypha! There’s _ice_ falling from the _sky_! Whatever you’re doing there, stop!” he knocked on the door and heard a small yelp from the other side of the door. He chuckled, looking at the floor, trying to focus on the sounds behind the wood.

“I’m bathing, Trevor! What could I possibly do to make _ice fall from the sky?!_ ”

“I don’t know! You’re the witch!”

“Call me witch again and I’ll burn your delicate feet!”

“I don’t have delicate feet!” he groaned, walking away from the door, not wanting to hear whatever retort the other had for him.

He walked into the kitchen and Alucard was nowhere to be seen. Trevor glanced at the pot and saw it was in half-fire, so he let it be as he went after a bucket to wash the shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Căpcăun is like an ogre in Romanian folklore. It has a dog head and is said that he kidnaps innocent and naïve children and young ladies.  
> Marțolea is a shapeshifter that sees Tuesday as a sacred day. They live in mountains, so when they go down from it, and there's a woman workin, like, specific things (baking bread, doing laundry and knitting) Marțolea will kill them. If they encounter another person, like an unmarried woman or a man, they'll shapeshifter into a person that's attractive to them, so that's why Alucard mentions Marțolea, Trevor is just dense lmaaaoo  
> I LOVE FOLKLORE!! It's a shame there's not much folklore in the series because I think a lot about the dozens and dozens of beasts the Belmonts have encountered that are very specific of Romanian folklore  
> I hope you guys have liked this chapter! I'll update next Monday! See you then!!  
> Have a nice week!!


	3. How Heavy is Blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what we do or own, a coffin has space only for a body. Graves, in other hand, have space for us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long I'm sorry

Sypha walked out of the room and sighed happily, holding her underdress to hide her front. Her skin felt soft and fresh, her hair was damp and clean and the only thing in her mind was the soup and, then, sleep. She couldn’t wait to lay on bed and pass out, let all the tiredness wash away from her shoulders, her back, her mind.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at the kitchen. The smell filled the house and her stomach grumbled. She could have taken a bit of that honey to help subside the hunger. The men’s voices reached her ears and she was reminded of Trevor and the trousers he borrowed from the wardrobe in the bedroom. Maybe, the wife’s clothes would fit her.

Sypha dropped her dress on the chest near the bed and opened the wardrobe, scanning the clothes in there. She rummaged around and found a white nightgown stained by time. She brought it close to her face and inhaled, smelling a mild scent of flowers. She smiled, pulling it over her head and let it drop along her body. The sleeves were loose around the wrists and a simple string held together the collar around her shoulders.

For a moment, she stood in place as if a spell had been cast on her. Here she was, wearing dead people’s clothes, ready to eat in their kitchen and sleep on their bed as if she and her companions owned the place. As if this was their own home.

As if Trevor had taken down trees to build the walls while Alucard went on trips to the near village to buy supplies as she gathered herbs around. As if they had built that bed frame from scratch, filled the mattress and the pillows, sewed the covers together, so it would fit the three.

She glanced at the rolls of tiny oil vials. Each one labeled with the name of the herb they had been taken from. Sypha used the lily one on her hair strands as if she was the one that had gathered the flowers and extracted the oil from them.

She put her hands together, looking around the room. The memories, stories, and dreams all in one place, gathered so meticulously by the family that lived there and was violently taken from this world. Sypha took a deep breath and passed her bangs to behind her ears, controlling herself not to cry over people she had never met and knew only the disfigured corpses.

Before her mind lingered more on the gone family, her eyes fell on leather. She frowned and reached for the deep brown; pulling it from the place it was tucked. Her eyes widened and she ran to the kitchen.

She stepped in the room, finding Alucard sat at the table and Trevor sat on the ground, near the door to the living room. A thunder made the windows shake and the three looked at the window in surprise.

“The world is ending.” Trevor mumbled, focusing back on the shirt.

Alucard noticed Sypha at the door and smiled at her.

“You look comfortable.”

“I am!” she looked down, showing off the nightgown she’d put on and ignored the odd sensation of using dead people’s things “Why are you shirtless?” she looked back at the dhampir and he motioned to Trevor.

“He’s washing it for me.”

Sypha turned her stare to the brunette hunched over a bucket and a shirt between his fingers.

“You know how to wash linen?” she frowned, tilting her head.

“Of course I do!” he looked down, scrubbing the mud stain from one sleeve.  _ So, that’s what this fabric is called. Nice. _

“Okay. That’s really weird to watch, so focus on me!” she smiled widely and let the leather hang from her hands “I’ve found these!”

Both men looked at the boots in confusion. The deep brown leather seemed new, not appearing to have seen weather or hard work. They, also, were longer than usual, appearing to reach mid-thighs.

She fixed her gaze on the hunter and he frowned, clearly disliking the implications Sypha’s stare had.

“No.”

“Trevor! I’m sure they are your size!”

“I’m not wearing those!”

Sypha and Alucard were certain he was pouting.

“Why not? Would you rather walk around with a hole in your boot?”

“They’re… They are-” he tried, feeling embarrassment creep to his cheeks “They are not hunter-y!” he pointed at her and she rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

“You tire me! Freeze your toes off then! See if I care!” she yelled, “Look… I’ll leave them in the bedroom. If you rather lose a foot than wear thigh-high boots, then it’s your problem.” She turned around, walking back to the bedroom “Men are so fragile! I walk in sandals for fuck’s sake!”

Alucard put the knife down and looked at Trevor from the table.

“She does have a point.”

“Shut up! God!” he looked down, scrubbing a specific mud spot in the sleeve.

“Is it because of the heels? They barely have any. I wear heels all the time.” Alucard sufficed, getting up to put the vegetables in the soup. The smell was good, making his half-human stomach complain of emptiness. It wasn’t as fat or thick as they wanted it to be, but would be enough for a good night sleep afterwards “Is it because they reach mid-thigh?”

“It’s because he’s a coward.” Sypha stomped into the kitchen and Alucard raised the spoon, asking her to taste the soup.

“Oy!”

“Coward!” she put out her tongue at him before sipping the soup. She sighed dreamily, feeling the warmth spread in her throat “This is good.” She glanced at the blonde and took the spoon from his hand.

“I’m glad.” He smiled and reached for her hair, putting a damp strand behind her ear before leaning in. Sypha chuckled as his nose brushed against her forehead “Is this… Lily?”

Sypha stiffened for a second and hoped none of the men had noticed. She gave him a small smile, nodding.

“If you bathe maybe you’ll smell like lilies too.”

Alucard chuckled.

“You’re right. I think it’s safe to leave you by yourselves?” he teased and got a glimpse of Trevor rolling his eyes “I won’t take long.”

“Please! I’m starving!” Sypha complained, squeezing the spoon near her chest and Alucard chuckled again, nodding. He disappeared into the hallway and the room fell silent for a while.

While Sypha stirred the soup, Trevor had his eyes on the shirt in his hands. The stains were gone and he needed somewhere to place it to dry. He squeezed the shirt lightly not to ruin the threads and got up, walking to the living room. He placed the shirt in front of the hearth and the sword between the two chairs in there, hanging the shirt from it.

He sighed, thinking that he had to grab his shirt from the bathing room so it could dry too.

He walked back to the kitchen and Sypha had her eyes on the window, watching the rain falling outside. The sky was grey and lightning illuminated some clouds from time to time.

“We’re lucky to have found this place.” She commented and Trevor stood by her side, copying her “There’s an inn a few miles from here, but I don’t think we would make it in time?” she looked at him and he shrugged.

“Even if we did, we have few coins with us. I don’t think there would be enough to pay three beds.” He sighed, crossing his arms and glanced outside again.

“But did we have enough for a large bed?” she raised one eyebrow and Trevor turned his head, mimicking her.

“… Maybe.” He answered slowly and a teasing smile appeared in her lips “But, now we have money to buy food if we need, so there’s that.” He shrugged again, feeling a heat wave flow to his cheeks. The two bastards travelling with him had this effect on him most of the time and he thought he would never get used to that.

Sypha chuckled, walking back to near the stove and Trevor’s eyes followed her. He put his hands on his hips, noticing her damp nape and the odd brown color her locks were when wet. The line of her neck, thin and long attracted his eyes, but he diverted them to the table.

Why couldn’t he stop longing for them?

“I think-” he stopped, frowning. What was that urge to talk?  He’d prefer action over words, but there’s no way of saying “I think Alucard will stay with us.” With actions.

Sypha had her eyes on him from the moment he blurted the first words. By the end of the sentence, she sighed, looking back at the fire before making it dim with a slow movement of her hand.

“I hope so.” She let a small smile appear on her lips “I can’t imagine living without him next to us.”

Trevor lingered on those words, scratching his chest as if it would make the heat inside disappear.

“I can.” Her hard, surprised stare caught him and he scoffed. Did she thought he was such an asshole? “It would be boring. And kinda sad.”

Oh. Was he opening up?

“Sad?” her stare became curious and his mouth formed a thin line as he approached her, his hands in front of his body as if he held something to give to her. Sypha watched his stance and the lines of his jaw as he stopped near her. She understood what he meant by those words.

In her thoughts, every form of them, they were together, the three of them. A future without Alucard wasn’t a future she wanted and now she knew neither did Trevor.

Trevor glanced at the hallway, hearing a soft hum coming from the bathing room. He looked back at Sypha and swallowed the lump in his throat, the words weighting as stones.

“I kissed him.” He whispered and Sypha’s eyebrows went up slowly as she put her fingers over her mouth “On the cheek. But it was a kiss nonetheless.” He explained and it felt odd to say it. Why he had to explain himself to Sypha of all people? It was Sypha.

She tilted her head, looking into his eyes. The icy blues were hard against the sclera, spreading to the white as if something would pour from them. She reached for his cheek, cupping it on her palm and smiled.

“You love him.” She whispered and Trevor let his hands hang by his hips. He seemed confused, but resigned about those words. Her smile spread and she felt sadness pouring inside her own heart “You do.”

They held the stare. They thought the same thing; a man loving another man was frowned upon, the church would come for them if they knew. A Belmont loving a dhampir meant damnation from the older ones. But Trevor was excommunicated and the only Belmont alive. Only Sypha was there to witness and understand, and she wouldn’t let them go.

She sniffed suddenly and Trevor pulled her to him, hugging her slim form against his chest, one hand holding her head against his shoulder. Her hands hold him tight as her eyes held the tears back, the hard lines of the other’s body felt soft against her shivering form.

“You do too.” He whispered and she nodded, burying her face against his neck.

“We can’t let him go away, Trevor.”

Both of them knew there was nothing they could do if Alucard decided on going his own way. They stayed like that for a while. The sadness washing over them, resignation stuck in their throats because they would bite it dead if it came out. They would never ask him to stay if what he wanted to do was leave.

Sypha was the first to let go, coming down from her tiptoes to lay her forehead on Trevor’s chest, hands sliding down to his arms. The hunter sighed, placing his hand on her nape, looking for support to his own heavy heart.

Sypha looked over her shoulder, checking on their dinner, before looking at Trevor again.

“Can you change the bedsheets?” her voice came out almost in a whisper, almost polite. Her blue irises bright because of the tears pooling on her eyes, but not daring to fall. Trevor nodded and passed a hand on the side of her face, tucking the hair strands behind her ear.

He wanted to lean down and kiss her, feel the softness of her lips while reassuring her he would be by her side, that she could trust him and look for support in him. Instead, he just nodded again and walked to the hallway, the humming coming from the occupied room tearing his heart apart.

After changing the sheets, he stopped for a moment to look at the bed. One hand fell on his hip and the other messed up his hair as he sighed and let a sad smile creep his way to his lips. It seemed surreal, almost. Sypha’s words bouncing in his head. They both loved Alucard; they both wanted him to stay by their side.

He looked at the bed and saw the three laying side by side: Sypha and Alucard talking over a book as he tried to understand whatever language they were talking about. A watery smile assumed his features and he sniffed, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. It wasn’t sadness that poured from his heart; it was anguish.

How could they go to Alucard and ask if he loved them too? If he would stay? If he  _ wanted _ to stay with them?

Trevor hated waiting for an answer, hated not knowing what lies ahead in the abyss of life with its various paths that lead to so many different outcomes. He may be a Belmont, a monster hunter, but he was a simple person.

His wet eyes scanned the room. He wanted a place to go back to, a dinner table with whom he could share a meal, to give and gain support whenever needed. He wanted a family.

He was pathetic.

With a huff and a shake of his head, he walked to the door, but stopped as his eyes landed on the boots Sypha put near the door. He grabbed the leather, analyzing the boot details and noticed it was well made and seemed new. He turned them over, checking the soles and sighed, noticing that, yes, they were his size. He pouted, glancing at the hallway, hearing the floorboards creak and the splash of water.

  
  


As Trevor went to the bedroom, she busied herself with cleaning the table and preparing it for their dinner. Her stomach complained as she arranged the bowls and spoons, the smell almost making her forget the others’ need to feed.

The activity didn’t take long enough for her to forget the weight on her heart. She tried her best to ignore the longing she felt when Trevor hugged her and looked ready to give her a kiss before walking away. She could still feel the warmth of his palm against her cheek and let her skin regale on that.

She could read Trevor when the matter was Alucard, but did he feel the same towards her? Did he feel the void of losing her the same way he felt towards the dhampir? Could she ask of him the same space in his heart that Alucard filled? Did it have space for her?

She wanted to let go of the chains tightening her heart against her ribs, restraining her feelings towards her companions. But, if she did, would it fall on warm palms or topple on the floor?

She stopped in front of the window, watching lighting strike above the clouds and her stomach growled again.

“He must take an hour to wash that thing…” She whined softly, cursing Alucard for having long hair.

“Sypha.”

“Hn?” she looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as a wide smile spread on her lips and a scream echoed in the kitchen “Oh my… Trevooor!” she carried his name and bounced to him, hands spread in front of her body “I can’t believe you’d put them on! They look so good!” she kneeled and pressed her finger on the tip of the boot “And they’re your size!” she yelled again and Trevor couldn’t hold the laughter.

He had put on the boots to lighten the atmosphere. As he suspected, they were thigh-high and he couldn’t hold his surprise to see they had fit well enough. He offered his hand and she took it, getting on her feet again.

“You were right.” He sighed, chuckling “They’re my size.”

“I told you!” she slapped his arm and he yelped “They look so good.” She put a hand on her forehead and Trevor tilted his head, smirking. She looked up and her cheeks assumed a pinkish color “I mean! They fit!” she stuttered a little, diverging her eyes from the hunter’s thick thighs.

Trevor laughed again and put his hands on his hips, walking past her. The heels clicked against the floor and Sypha’s eyes were fell on the other’s ass, quickly going up to the ceiling. She was no woman of God, but, God, was she a woman.

Her mind was beginning to fill with ideas and images. His muscles shifted under the wide back summing with the curve of his ass, made Sypha almost forget the other was years on the road, living on nothing but cheap ale and dry meat. He didn’t have the abs Alucard showed off, but he still had hard muscles under the skin, which made Sypha swallow dry whenever he flexed.

And, she hated that such shallow thing as muscles made her hot under the collar. She liked to think she was a true Speaker, fond of the intelligence and excited about bright minds and not pretty faces. But, she was only human, and there was nothing she could do when strong arms were placed in front of her.

She put a hand over her chest, trying to stead her beating heart and her eyes landed on the man in front of her. She couldn’t hold the laugh as Trevor had one foot on a chair and rested his elbow on his bended knee.

“They don’t even restrict my movements. I’m still deadly.” He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah. Deadly ridiculous. Stop making that face!” she laughed more, crossing her arms. The lewd thoughts put aside for the moment.

At least, in Sypha’s mind.

Trevor brought his foot down and walked to her slowly, the heels barely making any noise against the floorboards. Sypha chuckled, holding back a smile but letting amusement show in her eyes as Trevor stopped in front of her.

“Stop looking at me like that.” She put a hand in front of her mouth and laughed again. The hairs on her nape stood up.

“Like what?” he smirked, reaching for her. His fingers brushed on her nightgown’s sleeve and Sypha locked her jaw. The hairs on her arms stood up.

“Like you’re doing right now.” Her whole body seemed to understand that Trevor was close. Not as close as when they hugged before, but close enough that she could feel warmth spread from her thighs to her belly, pooling somewhere in between. Her brain, however, wasn’t catching up on what was happening yet.

“I’m looking at you the same way I always do.” The smirk never leaving his lips. Trevor’s chest beat heavy inside his chest and he, suddenly, became too self-conscious about his everything. His hair drying in weird angles, his scars littering his body, the soft muscles on his belly and the ridiculous thigh-high boots he was wearing to make Sypha smile.

“You always look at me like that?” she whispered and her arms uncrossed, falling free by her sides.

Their fingers brushed and Sypha held back her breath, mouth dry as she noticed how closer they were. She wanted to fall back, against the wall and pull Trevor to her. She wanted to fall forwards and squeeze the breath out of him. She wanted him.

“Like what?” his eyelids had dropped halfway, ready to give in. He intertwined their fingertips, wanting to pull her towards him, but his body didn’t obey.

“With want.”

Her words traveled to his lower belly and his heart felt like it had stopped, only to resume with a painful beat, making his hands tremble. He could feel it retreating from the touch, re-opening the long space between their fingertips, embarrassed for putting himself in such situation.

Suddenly, there was a grip on his fingers and he saw intent in front of him. Sypha’s eyes were open, taking in every movement he made, watching anxiously what would be his next move,  _ their _ next move.

Their next move was something to be decided on the future, because, in the present,  _ her _ next move was to pull Trevor’s nape forward. She sighed, closing her eyes, imprinting the sensation on her lips. Trevor’s nape was still damp between her fingers and his lips were dry, but her heart exploded in her chest, sending blood to nether regions.

Trevor grabbed the fabric of her nightgown, trying to stead himself. He ignored the low moan he let out and angled his head right so their noses wouldn’t hit. His body finally obeyed and his hands found her waist, pulling her against his chest. He felt her breasts against his skin and sighed against her mouth, circling her waist with his arms as she did the same with his shoulders.

He felt her tongue asking for passage, heat making his way through his inner thighs and settling there. It was his turn to sigh, opening his mouth to let their tongues touch; to be sure this heat was shared.

When their tongues met, Sypha leaned away, pushing Trevor’s arms to get away from his grasp. He was caught by surprise, chest aching for the touch, but he let go, never the one to force his desire on others. She let her hands rest on his arms, keeping physical distance between them.

The fire burning under her skin wasn’t the kind she could control easily, especially around something as inflammable as lust. She took a deep breath and pulled her hands from him, bringing them close to her chest. Her heart running in circles inside her ribcage.

“I don’t want to…” one of her hands held tightly the fabric of her gown and Trevor got a glimpse of skin. He put a hand over his face, blocking his vision. The way his dick was excited to receive hot blood after a while, the sight of a breast alone would be enough to get him full mast. 

“It’s okay.” He took a deep breath and a step back, messing his hair even more “We don’t have to do anything.”

Sypha rubbed her face and sighed, looking at the hunter. The nightgown felt stuffy, as if she was wearing her Speaker robes.

“You understood wrong.” She begun, but stopped. She looked behind her, realizing they were blocking the entrance to the kitchen, so she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to near the stove. Their skin hot to the touch “I want to do it.” She whispered between teeth and Trevor feared she might bite him “But…” she crossed her arms again, shrugging “I don’t want Alucard to feel left out.”

Trevor understood the concern. In his core, he knew the ideal situation would be composed by the three of them, but what showed on his face wasn’t comprehension. It was something akin to holding the bad news from someone else. Sypha didn’t seem to like that face.

“Stop making that face.” She frowned “What are you hiding?”

“It’s the only face I have.” He whined, shrugging. He crossed an arm around his belly and rested his forehead on his free hand. He sighed heavily “Alucard said he won’t want to have sex so soon because, you know, we just killed his father.” He whispered and Sypha’s eyebrows went up as her hands covered her mouth “Yeah.”

Embarrassment crept up her neck, reaching her face and she walked to the table, sitting on the bench. Her elbows rested on her knees as she passed her fingers between her hair strands. Trevor watched the scene and sighed, walking to her.

“Hey.” He called softly, kneeling by her side. He didn’t comment on how the boots squeezed his thighs in that movement “Don’t think too much.”

“I’m so embarrassed.” She confessed, looking up at him. She let her body command her mind and cloud her ideals. She would never put her desires above her friend’s feelings “What kind of person am I to… I feel…” she trailed off, putting a hand over her mouth as her eyes fell to the floor.

Trevor reached for her hair and put copper strands behind her ear again. He touched one of her hands and kissed its back. The floorboards creaked and they whipped their heads in direction of the hallway.

Alucard walked in with black pants and a long sleeved pearly shirt. He brushed his hair with long fingers and stopped, looking around the kitchen for his companions.

“What happened?” he blinked and frowned for a split second before smiling amused “Nice boots, Belmont.”

Trevor mocked him and got up, not taking his hand from Sypha’s shoulder. His other hand landed on his hip.

“Finally! I thought you had drown or something!” he ignored the comment about his boots, but not the way Alucard’s eyes drifted every so often to his legs.

“I tried my best to be as quick as possible.” He put his hands together, throwing damp hair behind his shoulders “Now, we can eat and rest.” He smiled again, tilting his head to the side. Trevor rolled his eyes and walked to the stove, his heels clicking on the floor making him feel self-conscious again.

“They fit you well.” Alucard commented, moving to the table to grab one of the bowls.

Trevor groaned, ignoring the comment, but letting a smile appear.

Sypha watched Adrian get closer and got up, letting her hair fall on her face to hide her pink cheeks. Her heart still hammered inside her chest for the shock and embarrassment she felt. She glanced at the blonde and their eyes met long enough to Alucard approach her.

“Are you alright, Sypha?” he stepped forward and she, unconsciously, reached for her gown’s collar, pulling it against her chest, hiding even more her skin. Alucard seemed to be taken by surprise by the sudden movement, but soon gave a step back “I’m sorry if I stepped over any boundary.” He gave her a single nod, offering her the other bowl.

Sypha watched him and the fabric felt harsh on her fingers. She raised her eyes to his face and her entire skin crawled, as if billions of bugs ran wild under her flesh; it didn’t belong to her. She grited her teeth and reached for the bowl, pulling it from his grasp and placing back on the table.

“You lanky oaf.” She whispered, closing their distance and hugged his waist “You did nothing wrong.” She rubbed her face on his chest, putting away the few strands that almost got inside her eye “You did nothing wrong.”

Alucard blinked a few times, but relaxed after a few moments and circled her shoulders with his arms, regaling on her warmth and smell. He tilted his head and rested his lips on her crown, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Sypha was small against him, almost fragile. That thought brought a smile to his lips. Sypha never showed herself fragile and Alucard doubted there would be a day for that. He leaned away slowly, sliding the tip of his nose on her hair. The perfume was gentle on his senses, kissing his nostrils and trying to lure him back to her. He passed his fingers on her nape and she turned her head, looking at him.

Her hands squeezed his back, holding him tight against her. Her blue eyes, warm and bright under his gaze, were focused on his face and Adrian gave her a small smile, showing just the small hint of teeth.

“Are you alright?” his fingers touched her fringe, putting it back behind her ear. She lost count of how much her men did that just that night. She nodded with tight lips.

“What about you?” her gaze was penetrating and heavy “Are you alright?”

He observed her blink with her dark lashes and the way the light framed her face. The yellow-ish light reminded him the many times they would talk around a fire, from sharing the minimal personal information to sleeping next to each other in cold nights. He was reminded of her castings and her delicious rage that turned enemies to ashes.

Alucard tilted his head and his hand cupped her cheek.

“I’m alright.”

She knew he had lied. She knew how to read the way his eyes got soft around the corners and the frown that almost formed between his eyebrows. Sypha  _ knew _ and her throat closed around an interjection.

_ Bullshit! _ She wanted to yell.  _ Fucking bullshit, Adrian! _ She wanted to scream.

Instead, she nodded and didn’t flinch when the blonde leaned in and left a kiss on her forehead. His hand supporting the back of her neck and the soft skin against hers. She felt his breath on her face, his fondness on the movement, the hidden meaning exposed on the act, but only focused on not exploding.

“If you’re finished, you can come eat. That is, if I didn’t eat everything already.” Trevor called around a mouthful of carrot and Alucard looked at him, rolling his eyes.

“You eat like an animal, Belmont.”

“According to your fancy talk, Alucard, I am an animal. But, according to the  _ truth _ , I’m just a really weird human being.”

Alucard grabbed his bowl with a heavy sigh, controlling himself not to enter on a scientific conversation with Trevor again. He got tired of trying to share knowledge between his two peers regarding a few topics even if they were willing to listen.

He and Sypha walked to the stove and he poured them soup, walking back to the table to retrieve a spoon.

“You’re right.” He took a small sip and sighed with the warmth spreading inside him “An animal would never look that good in thigh-high boots.” He teased, putting more food in his mouth.

Trevor laughed and walked around the kitchen, stretching his legs. Sypha laughed, putting a hand over her mouth and Alucard joined her, having to put his bowl aside as his stomach begun to hurt. The hunter chuckled against his spoon, watching his two companions laugh because of him. He knew that most of the time they teased and laughed at him for his poor choices, but being able to make them laughing on purpose felt good in his heart.

After a while, they sat at the table and ate. The soup didn’t last long as they were hungry and, soon, the tiredness started to settle. Trevor put the bowls inside the empty pan and sighed, stretching his arms above his head.

“I’d kill for a hot drink, right now.”

“Boiled wine would be a nice choice.” Sypha added and Trevor scratched the back of his head, nodding.

He put his hands on his hips, feeling the tiredness finally setting in on his shoulders and eyelids. It was a feeling that he always received well, the sleepiness after a good meal. It meant he was full, satisfied with his current state and just needed a good rest to be good to go. Also meant the meal they had was enough and he was grateful for that.

“Yeah.” He yawned a bit and looked at his companions “Let’s hit the bed?” he proposed and Sypha let a small chuckle escape her lips. Alucard was still sat down, braiding his long hair over a shoulder again. Trevor turned his gaze away, seeing the shadow of a woman he would rather not let occupy his thoughts.

“Please.” Sypha groaned, pulling together the strings in the front of her nightgown to tie them together. She let her shoulders drop, relaxing, but went stiff as the sky reverberated a sound as if drums were narrating an attack “We’re so lucky to be here.” She whispered to herself, walking quick in the bedroom direction.

Trevor looked at Alucard and the blonde had his eyes downcast, focused on the end of his braid. The hunter walked to him and noticed the fingers tracing lightly on the clear strands as if Alucard had forgotten how to do the motion he repeated so much during their travel.

Trevor touched his shoulder lightly, tracing the curve there. The shirt wasn’t as soft as the one he washed, but was nice to the touch.

“Are you coming?” he closed his hand on his shoulder, not squeezing or putting his weight on it, but just because he could. His palm slid almost unconsciously to the other’s nape, resting there.

Alucard looked up, letting his unfinished braid fall against his chest and his hands on his lap. His eyes seemed distant, but fixed on Trevor. Maybe he was caught by the question as Trevor was.

“I’ll go in a moment.” He answered slowly, almost a whisper.

Trevor nodded, letting his thumb trace the outline of his neck briefly before reaching for the loose strands of his fringe. He leaned in and laid a kiss on Alucard’s forehead. He was oddly warm and Trevor still tried to understand how that was possible. Maybe it was just his heart.

“Leave a spot for me.” He joked and Trevor chuckled, nodding.

Alucard felt the path the other’s fingers left on his neck and cheek as he walked away. His eyes followed the hunter to the hallway, but another lightning brought his attention back to the window.

The rain didn’t give signs of stopping and the sky seemed melancholic and miserable as the water washed the earth.

Alucard got up and walked to the window, putting a hand on the pin. He was tempted to open it and feel the agonizing wind, and smell the washed earth with its human remains and screams. He tried to look outside, but only met his own reflection, golden eyes staring back to him.

What was he doing with those people? He was tagging along for no other reason than not to be alone, not to be left alone with the thoughts that haunted his mind. With what could have been if he had stopped his father before.

Alucard closed his eyes, holding his hands against his chest. He needed to be strong and not let the other’s see what he was feeling. He needed to be strong until the day of their goodbyes, which he would go back to sleep and they would live their finite lives happy without him. That particular thought hurt more than the scar on his chest.

They would leave him behind and he would be alone.

He opened his eyes, meeting a bright lightning and his hairs stood on end. He pressed his fists over his eyes and took a deep breath. He was no child, he wasn’t afraid of a little storm. A thunder stroke the skies and Alucard’s entire body tensed. Some fears were meant to be unfounded.

He walked around the kitchen, putting out all the candles and went to the bedroom, having no problems in seeing in the dark. He stopped at the door, looking at the two forms on the bed. Trevor and Sypha were laid side by side, facing each other and Sypha whispered to Trevor with a tone that made the dhampir worried. What could be going on inside their companion’s head to make her joyful voice so low with worry?

Suddenly, a flying pillow hit him on the face, almost taking off balance.

“You fucking creep! Did you know your eyes glow in the fucking dark? Don’t scare us like that anymore! I almost had a heart attack!” Trevor yelled, now sat on the mattress.

“Are you okay, Alucard? You seemed to be standing there for a while.” Sypha’s voice reached his ears.

“For a while? Fucking creeper. Did you put out the candles?”

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just some thoughts.” He smiled just so his voice could sound happy as the others couldn’t see in the dark “And, no, Belmont, I let the candles alight so a fire can be started as we sleep.” He rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and closed the door behind him “Here, Belmont.” He threw the pillow back at the hunter and hit him on the head, throwing him off the bed with a loud grunt “I think it belongs to you.” Maybe he had used a bit more strength than the necessary.

“You fu-”

“Sypha, dear, could you lay a bit closer to me? I’m feeling cold.” Alucard asked as if he hadn’t just thrown Trevor from the bed with a pillow.

“Oh, darling, sure.” Sypha could barely contain the smile on her lips as she felt the mattress dip on her left. She let her fingers found the other’s arm, sliding on his shirt as her head found the pillow again.

“What?!” Trevor got up, climbing on the bed again and pulled the cover, getting under it “He doesn’t even feel cold! Sypha, he’s taking advantage of you!”

“He can take advantage of me as much as he wants.” She pouted, pressing herself against Alucard’s back and the dhampir chuckled, not taking those words to his heart. He reached for Sypha’s hand on his arm and pulled it close, kissing her fingers before letting it rest over his chest.

“Okay. Nice. Then, you’ll just have to bear with me taking advantage of you both because I get cold easily!” he threw his arm over both of them and pulled them closed to him. The bed creaked with the sudden movement. Sypha pretended it didn’t made her heart beat faster and Alucard pretended he didn’t squeeze Sypha’s hand a bit too tight.

“You have a furred coat!” the redhead exclaimed, feeling her face warm and tried to wriggle from the other’s hug.

“Why do you think I have it? To look stylish?” he sighed, relaxing and letting his feet tangle with hers “Is to keep me warm. I had an infection when a kid and it never really cured. I can’t stay in the cold for too long.” He explained and sniffed, finally, closing his eyes.

“You had-”

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow. I really want to sleep.” He groaned and the room fell silent.

Trevor snuggled on the pillow, thanking whoever or whatever was up there, out there, for finding that house and for having food. He sighed, relaxing against the mattress; it wasn’t stuffed with feathers, but the hay was enough to give their tired bodies a rest.

His feet tangled with Sypha’s and he didn’t meet resistance from her or any sort of avoidance. He thought they would push him aside and escape his embrace, but they accepted even in a joking manner. Trevor needed to remember that, at least Sypha, wanted him around.

Sypha sighed, feeling heat radiating from the hunter on her back and happy to feel the solid body in front of her. She placed her temple against his shoulder and sighed, being bold enough to intertwine her fingers with Alucard’s over his chest.

She was happy that he had joined them in bed; worry had eaten away her heart when Trevor walked into the bedroom alone. However, now, hugging him tight against her front, she knew they had nothing to worry about him.

Alucard breathed slowly, letting himself dwell on the thin fingers between his and the heavy hand that slid from his belly to under his chest. He sighed silently, feeling the softness of the pillow under his head and the steady breath of Sypha on his shoulder. He didn’t want to move and disrupt the peacefulness that fell over them, but his hand involuntary squeezed Sypha’s and brought it to his lips, so he could leave a soft kiss on it.

He wanted to laugh, but let only a smile appear on his lips; feeling free to do so as they laid in the complete darkness. His other hand – his rebel side controlling it – reached for Trevor’s hand and his chest received a small caress in return.

Their position wasn’t the best, he could feel his shoulder becoming stiff and knew he would wake up with a sore neck and arm, but he didn’t want to get away from their hold.

The rain seemed to subside and he closed his eyes, relaxing in their arms.

  
  


Trevor woke up with a deafening thunder.

He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around and meeting the darkness, breath coming out in painful puffs with his beating heart. A lightning struck the sky, illuminating the room and he sighed. He got a flash of the dresser and the wardrobe, remembering where he was.

He combed his hair off his face, holding the strands behind and took a deep breath. His brain, already in alert, calmed down and he heard the ruffling of the hay under them. Remembering they were under a roof and sleeping in a bed, steadied his heartbeat.

He sighed, laying again and placed his arm around Sypha, getting comfortable again. He reached over, looking for Alucard, but frowned, not finding him. He raised his head up, frowning more at the dark, when a lightning showed there was an empty space in their bed.

Trevor ignored the way his brain thought that bed was theirs.

He looked around, groaning as he could only guess where the furniture were as the lightning helped him from the outside. He sat again, ready to get up. Cold creeped his way onto his naked chest and he groaned again, cussing Alucard’s entire lineage for not staying on bed. Why was he so worried where the other may be? He could be at the kitchen or contemplating the fire in a mysterious way as vampires did. 

He was already pushing away the blanket, when a hand touched his forearm. He reached for it, holding it in place and the owner groaned, sitting up.

“What…” the redhead pulled her hand back. Trevor heard the way she pawned over the mattress “Where is Adrian?” she whispered, voice heavy with sleep.

“I don’t know.” He whispered back and yawned, “Maybe he went to take a piss? Do vampires even piss?” he frowned.

“He doesn’t do that.” Her frown was clear through her voice and she moved over the bed, making it creak “The getting up to piss, I mean. He’d never done it.”

“That we’ve noticed. Can you make some light? I want to see the minimum, at least.” He rubbed his eyes, yawning again and Sypha, lazily, casted a small fire between her fingers. She had to focus now or that casting could end badly.

She looked at where Adrian was supposed to be and touched the mattress, sighing. Where could the other possibly have gone in the middle of a stormy night?

A thunder echoed shaking the windows and Trevor eyebrows shot up as realization hit him like a fist.

“We have to find him.” He got up in a flash, but a hand held him in place.

He stopped breathing for a single moment, ready to give the scream of his life. Sypha was a good distance from him once he got up and the hand that reached for him, grabbed his ankle. He put a hand over his mouth and looked down, seeing the badly-lit outline of long fingers circling his left ankle. His heart skipped a beat to begin beating faster, hurting his chest.

He had a flashback of his mother lecturing him;  _ Behave, Trevor, or Bau-Bau will come get you. _ A Belmont dying to  _ fucking Bau-Bau.  _ Nice monster hunter he was.

“I’m-” a whisper came from under the bed, but, instead of sending shivers down their spines, it broke their hearts. A small voice came from under the bed, but stopped as soon as a thunder shook the windows again. The hold got tighter for a moment, “I’m here.”

Both humans exchanged a look before Sypha frowned as Trevor tried to stead his heartbeat.

“Adrian?” she called for him, getting just a small whine back. She pushed the blanket aside and kneeled on the floor, trying to see under the bed.

The small fire illuminated the other’s body; his eyes were reddish and his cheeks were tear streaked. The redhead frowned in empathy.

“Adrian? What are you doing under the bed?” she pushed her hair away from her eyes, sleep long gone at the sight of her friend.

“It’s alright. You can get out.” Trevor had crouched, touching the blonde’s hand on his ankle, dislodging it from there. He leaned down, seeing the illuminated outline of the other and squeezed the hand that had been on his ankle, “It is okay.”

Trevor seemed to know what made Adrian hide, while Sypha felt a bit lost, only able to help as a source of light. Her eyebrows tilted slightly inward as she watched the others. Why did he hide under the bed, from all places?  _ What  _ made him hide?

“I… I can’t.” he whispered back and a timid sniff reached the brunette’s ear “I’m paralyzed.”

That made the hunter roll his eyes. He tried not to let an amused smile appear, almost in vain.

“You’re not paralyzed.” Trevor argued and sighed, “You’re just scared. You killed vampires with a flick of your wrist. A storm is nothing compared to that, Adrian.”

Sypha’s frown dissolved as she understood and a small amusement settled on her face. Their fierce vampire was afraid of storms.

“You can come out. We’re inside.” He tried again.

“It’s okay, Adrian. We’re here. The storm won’t get you.” She tried and gave him a small smile when he turned his head in her direction. The fire made the blue in her eyes brighter and he had to avert his own. His mind took him to his childhood and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Adrian began arguing with his fear. Trevor still had his hand in a hold, maybe ignoring the way it trembled. He felt humiliated for his companions seeing him in that way, so weak and childish. He could hear the rain against the roof and the glass as he tried to guess for how long would that torture go.

Was there so much filth in the earth for the sky to punish them for so long? How selfish could Adrian be to believe nature had something against him specifically? Maybe it had. He was the last Țepeș and the blood that washed the soil was his inheritance.

He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had to be rational. There was a roof, there were windows, there was Trevor and there was Sypha. He wasn’t alone.

Adrian wiped his face with his sleeve before sliding slowly to Trevor’s side as he helped him out from under the bedframe. He felt his eyes stinging and a small amount of body heat coming from the hunter, when a thunder echoed again and the dhampir let go of the other, scrambling back to where he was.

Trevor glanced at the window, cursing the skies and nature itself. Sypha got up and reached for the candle on the dresser, lighting it. She went back to her place and laid on the floor, reaching for the other.

“Adrian.” She whispered and found his arm, sliding her hand to his. A small sob escaped the other’s lip and he got away from her reach “There’s no need to be afraid.”

“I can’t.” he whispered in a whimper and Trevor tried the same approach as Sypha, but got recused the same way “I can’t do this.” He sobbed again, hiding his face under long hands.

“You can. You just need to trust us.”

“There’s nothing to dread. We are here for you.”

“I can’t!” he cried, caughting the others off guard. Adrian sobbed his words “I can’t anymore… Hold… Hold these… These thoughts…!” he took a deep broken breath.

Trevor felt his own nose and throat itch. He decided to blame on the fact they hadn’t swiped the floor before sleeping. He reached for Adrian again and put a hand on his arm, feeling the muscle tense under his touch, but he didn’t try to get away. His eyes watered.

“Come out.” He asked again and heard Sypha breathing on the other side “You’re safe. You have to trust us when we say you’re safe.”

“We will protect you, Adrian.” Sypha whispered and the dhampir let out another sob as his body shook under Trevor’s palm “Please. Come out.”

The dhampir put a hand over his mouth, hearing a thunder in the distance. He squeezed his eyes, trying to hold back the sobs coming and took a deep breath. He crawled from his hidden place, welcomed by the hunter’s arms.

“He’s with me.” He whispered to Sypha and she sighed relieved.

“Put him in the middle.” She whispered, climbing back to the bed and adjusted the pillows.

Adrian shook on his arms and Trevor had to be patient, as the other’s legs seemed to be completely out of his control. He stopped to pass his hands over the other’s clothes, taking off what he could of the dust, before letting him get on the bed.

Another thunder came and Adrian’s eyes showed the panic he felt. Sypha reached for the blonde alongside Trevor, holding physically as he threshed to ran away, to get out of there, to hide and protect himself. They put him under the blankets before another one stroke and he sobbed against Trevor’s chest, receiving small caresses on his hair by Sypha.

He cried and let the tears roll down, not sure if it would take away the weight or make it heavier on his heart. How many times had he found himself in the same situation with his parents? Why must his mind torment him during this fragile moment? Playing pranks on his heart and reminding him of what he had and had to lose because of others’ mistakes and believes.

“I just need them…” a broken sob, “I want to see them again…” he whispered “I miss them…” his voice was wet and Sypha hugged him from behind, letting her hand run down his arm in soothing motions “Why…” he shook between them.

Sypha held his hands on hers, squeezing him against her. She closed her eyes, holding back the tears. She thought about her grandfather, the only blood relative she had. If she had to kill him, which size would be the emptiness inside her?

Trevor brushed the hairs from the other’s face, letting him cry openly against him. His heart hurt and a stray tear fell down, but he held the rest.

He had his own share of guilt in the other’s pain. They helped him reach that state, even if it was their duty. Adrian tried the first strike and failed; he had told them countless times, reminding them how strong his father was. They killed Dracula together, but whose heart weighted with the action?

The sadness bundled together and the childish fear was brought back with the emptiness and guilty. Trevor pulled the blanket over them and sighed, passing his arm over both his companions as Adrian cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bau-Bau is the romanian version of boogeyman! Don't worry Trevor, I would have screamed. YAY FOLKLORE  
> Just one more chapter left to go!   
> Finally the reason for me to write this appeared!! I saw a tweet talking about Trevor's boots in game and how netflix didn't give us this, so, yeah, all this angst and sexual tension came from a simple pair of boots.  
> I really liked to write Sypha's view on their invasion of the house. I don't know, it was just nice.  
> Alucard is still in the denial process of grief, he'll be okay in the next fic (maybe)  
> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Be Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternity is nothing more than the ephemeral moments we gather during our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end of this monster of "oneshot"! I had a lot of fun writing this, specially when the number of words continued to grow until it reached 24,605 words AKFHGAKJFHGAKF  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> This chapter has sex in it, see the ending notes if you want to skip it!

Sypha opened her eyes and groaned, feeling her back stiff and her neck sore. She rolled to the side, passing a hand through her hair and sighed, feeling the blanket soft against her legs. She looked to her side and a finger touched Adrian’s cheek, receiving a flutter of his eyelids in return.

Ignoring the pain, she turned on her side and cupped his face, watching him wake up.

Adrian opened his eyes with difficulty, feeling the eyelids heavy and his eyelashes almost glued tight. He took a deep breath and focused on Sypha just to close them again. Shame filled his chest.

“Good morning.” She whispered and he looked at her again. A smile displayed on her lips.

“Good morning.” He answered in a whisper, his voice almost not coming out. He got closer to her and one hand cupped the one on his face as the other reached for her neck, squeezing itself between pillow and skin “I’m sorry about this night.”

Sypha shook her head slightly, sighing. His eyes were sad, bright with sorrow.

“It is ok.” She leaned down “It is ok.” She left a kiss between his eyebrows and he sighed, closing his swollen eyes.

His arms circled her, embracing her form as she pulled him tight as well, letting his face rest against the curve of her neck. Adrian felt her smell against his nose and her warmth under his hands.

He remembered Trevor on the night before, so close and attentive to him. The kiss on his cheek, and how it made his hairs stand on end. Sypha’s curls around her face and the patch of skin the gown showed off. He sighed, letting the feeling of her curves settle in his mind and sliding his nose on her throat, feeling the lily perfume.

They embraced each other for a while, his breath steady as he felt his eyes getting better little by little. An odd feeling settled on his stomach and he looked behind himself, meeting the empty space.

“Where is Trevor?” it seemed it had been a while since he got up.

“Must have gone to piss.” She snickered, looking at the empty space. Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed there was no sign of the boots. She looked at the window by the bed and noticed it was drizzling outside “Or to take a walk. He took the boots.” She sighed and laid again.

Both felt how odd it was to just slide into an easy feeling of safety when surrounded by walls, but neither of them said a thing.

Their feet intertwined and she hugged him closer, caressing his hair in a soothing motion. He didn’t care if his braid was impeccable or not, so he let her fingers slide on his hair. He sighed, nose buried on the curve of her neck, warm skin against his lips.

“Adrian.” She whispered and he hummed, pressing more against her. He could feel how their curves aligned “You don’t have to.” Her voice sounded low against his ear and he opened his eyes.

They were fit together, his thigh between hers and his hands on the back of her nightgown, desiring the feeling of skin. He blinked and leaned away, seeing how her face had reddened and her eyes seemed brighter even with the blown out irises.

“Oh. I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t notice I was…” he gulped, sliding his hands on her body, getting away from her. The curve of her waist and hips burned his palms “I apologize.” He pulled his leg from between hers and took a deep breath.

Sypha felt the warmth pooling on her lower belly again, her throating drying. She supported her weight on an elbow and reached for Adrian’s face, touching his cheek.

“It is ok.” He was beautiful with his hair loose on the pillow. It baffled her, how his femininity awakened such desire inside her, “I should apologize.” She passed the back of her fingers against his cheekbone “For not thinking about your estate of mind after such events.”

His hand reached for hers and he nuzzled the palm, sighing against it. He laid his head on the pillow and looked at her.

“My dear Sypha.” He whispered and their eyes didn’t leave one another “You’re too good to me.” He slid his hand on her arm, fitting it on the curve of her back, where it wanted to be. He got closer to her, their noses touching “There wasn’t a single moment I’ve thought you had neglected my feelings. Any of you.” He whispered again and her eyelids fluttered.

Their movements had been so subtle; Sypha didn’t notice she was laid again against the pillows, Adrian half on top of her. His thigh found its way again between hers, raising her gown a bit.

She let a smile appear on her lips as his weight settled on top of her body and her hands circled him. Their noses slid against each other, sending shivers down their bodies. They smiled, letting their mouths touch.

It was a simple kiss, just the touch of lips, chaste even. Sypha’s hands grabbed the pearl shirt and she sighed, bending one leg to accommodate the other. Adrian leaned away just enough to land another kiss on her lips. His lips pressed against hers, chapped and warm, brought a smile to his own. She was so human, perfect in his thoughts of adoration, but flawed nonetheless.

He leaned away, meeting her blue eyes, bright under the dark lashes. She gave him a small smile, putting a loose strand behind his ear and he leaned down again, kissing her cheek and the junction of neck and jaw. Sypha squeezed him between her arms and Adrian hid his face against her skin, hugging her back.

They stayed there: Adrian with his head on her chest and her fingers going back to caress the perfect locks. The oddity of not having to worry about guard duty, stolen supplies or an attack, was welcomed and enjoyed. The sound of the rain, calm against the window glass, was soothing for them.

Sypha wanted to comment about the night before, but instead, she kissed his forehead and snuggled closer to him. What could words do that actions wouldn’t suffice?

The door opened slightly, Trevor’s head popping on there. He had a smile on his face and a naughty air to him.

“Are you awake?” he whispered and Sypha waved at him, fingers lifting lazily from the golden silk. Adrian hummed, glancing at the door “I have a surprise.” He _giggled_ and disappeared, only to open the door with his back as he walked into the room.

In his hands, a large basket, used as a tray, had a bowl filled with scrambled eggs and loaves of bread. A metallic kettle sat near the bowl and three cups were stacked by it. He got closer to the bed and sat on it, smiling as he put the basket by their side.

Sypha frowned, but soon it was replaced with laughter. Adrian looked at the contents in the basket and sat up, followed by Sypha. He threw his hair over his shoulder, putting the bangs behind his ears.

“Where did you find eggs?” she reached for a slice “And bread? It’s still soft.” She waved it and Adrian took one slice, sighing as he took a bite. It was a simple maia bread, but the flavor was angelical on his tongue.

“Went out to piss” both men ignored Sypha’s _told you_ “and saw a wagon on the road. The wheel was stuck on the mud, so I went to help him.” He explained, pulling the kettle from the basket and Adrian helped him with the cups “He gave me those in exchange.” He motioned with his head “The leaves, I exchanged for one of the vails. Sorry.” He glanced at Sypha and she waved her hand at him, “Thought that a good breakfast would do us some good.”

He pulled his legs over the bed, crossing them and grabbed a loaf, stuffing his mouth. He sighed, thanking Adrian as he was handed a cup.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked after watching Sypha struggle to keep the eggs on the loaf.

“I’m still… Coping.” He whispered, “It won’t go away so soon, but I…” He lowered his eyes, but soon looked up, glancing at his companions “I am better, yes.” He smiled and Trevor copied him, downing the rest of tea in his cup.

“Oh! Trevor!” Sypha kneeled on the bed, reaching for the hunter’s shoulder “We’ve found honey and molasses yesterday!” she smiled, shaking his shoulder “I’ll get them! It will taste so good with the bread! Don’t eat until I’m back!” she got up fast, floorboards creaking with her weight as she run to the kitchen.

The men laughed at her enthusiasm. Trevor looked at Adrian and sighed, moving to sit by his side instead of in front of them. His back hit the pillow and the blonde scooted back, looking at the other.

“You’ve changed, Trevor.” Adrian whispered and Trevor chuckled, passing an arm around the other’s waist.

“Did I now?” he tilted his head at the other “How so?”

“You seem…” he took a sip of his tea and Trevor’s hand found place on the subtle curve of his waist “Different.”

That made Trevor laugh and Adrian joined him. He leaned down, landing a kiss to his hunter’s forehead and smiling against the warm skin.

“You seem happier.” He whispered and Trevor looked up “Are you happy?”

Trevor’s mind took him back to his travels; his lungs aching painfully for sleeping under dew or on the spot that had less snow. His drinking had drained him from his coins and he would wake up with an empty stomach. He always tried to be careful with his shirt – his _only_ shirt – but lapses happened and no one would shelter a Belmont.

Then, he thought about Adrian and Sypha, laughing by the fire or guarding his back against monsters. He thought about them sleeping that morning. Serene and safe.

“I’m definitely better than before.” He leaned down, kissing the other’s shoulder as Sypha entered the room with two jars under each arm and three spoons on her hand.

She climbed on the bed and Adrian handed Trevor his cup so he could help her. She pulled the cork and smiled, grabbing a slice of bread and covering it on molasses. Trevor and Adrian stared as she stuffed her mouth with the _delicacy_ – that’s what they would call that abomination. Trevor frowned in a mix of disgust and fear as Adrian drank more of his tea in silence.

“Tastes like childhood.” She whispered, sucking on her thumb “Do you want some?” she offered the jar and they shook their heads slowly. She shrugged “More for me.”

Sypha ate a few more slices with molasses, sometime changing for a bit of honey. The eggs were gone in no time as well as the tea. Each filled a spoon with one of the sugary food of their choice and laid back on the bed. Trevor put the basket, filled with the jars and dishes, on the floor and soon his spoon was empty.

Sypha licked her lips, sighing with the tingling on her taste buds. Her eyes were closed, body relaxed.

Adrian sighed, enjoying the rest of the honey he still had on his spoon. He crossed an arm over his stomach and looked at Trevor when the bedframe creaked on his right.

“I want more.” He mumbled, throwing the spoon on the basket “Give me some of yours, Adrian.” He turned his head to the dhampir, receiving an indifferent stare.

“No. You had your share.”

“C’mon, Adrian. Just a bit.” He sighed, passing his arm over the other’s stomach, shaking him. The dhampir laughed and Sypha opened her eyes, propping herself on her elbows.

“Ok. You can have some.”

He handed Trevor the spoon and the brunette frowned, looking at the empty cutlery in his hand. He looked at the other, seeing him open his mouth to show the honey on his tongue.

“You fucking bastard.” He pulled his hair and Adrian choked, swallowing the honey while trying to cough. Trevor laughed and Sypha joined him “That’s what you get for not sharing.”

Adrian put a hand over his mouth and rolled his eyes, coughing a bit.

“For a moment I thought you’d take it directly from my mouth.” he cleared his throat and Sypha’s face assumed an interested expression as her eyes landed on Trevor. The brunette met her eyes before looking at the blonde.

“Do I look like someone who would do such thing?” he chuckled and Adrian’s eyes landed on him. Trevor blinked and frowned “I’d never ignore your words.”

Adrian put his hands on his lap, fidgeting with a loose blonde strand on the blanket. The sweet taste of honey so present on his tongue, the safety he felt in their arms during his panic attack and the fondness he received made a deep sigh escape his lungs.

“It is to my knowledge that I should grieve for the events, as it has not even been a week that has passed, but…” he stopped and the bed creaked as Sypha sat up closer to him “My mind is filled with you.” He confessed “Both of you.” He glanced at his companions “My heart and body calls for your touch.” His voice came out small, almost embarrassed.

“Affection isn’t the cure, but can soothe the pain.” Sypha began, her hand touching his wrist carefully “Will you let us help you?” she looked for his eyes and waited a few seconds before meeting them.

Adrian pursed his lips before leaning forwards, meeting Sypha halfway. Her small hands cupped his face and he sighed, putting a hand on her waist, letting it slide to her back as it did earlier.

Trevor couldn’t help the redness that reached his cheeks just by the sight of them kissing. Their eyelashes kissing each other as Adrian tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He leaned in, lured by the glow of golden hair. He was embarrassed, trying not to think too much of his movements as he brushed aside the strands to land a soft kiss on his nape, his hand fitting over his waist.

Sypha sighed again, kissing Adrian as if it was a secret, but fully aware Trevor was there with them. She felt the known warmth spread from where Adrian’s hand touched her over the nightgown. She put her hand over his chest, wanting to understand if the warmth she felt from his mouth reached his entire body or if it was just his heart.

Adrian tried not to let his fangs pierce her mouth, as he finally tasted her. He steadied himself on the mattress with one hand and the other roamed on her waist, being bold enough to reach for her ass. Trevor’s mouth on his nape burned and he gasped with a scrap of teeth on his neck. He looked over his shoulder, not having time to think as the brunette’s mouth covered his own.

Trevor sighed against the other’s lips, receiving a peck before tilting his head to welcome a whole tongue. His hand on Adrian’s waist slid to his thigh, caressing it just like the night before, tracing the curve of muscle in soothing motions.

Sypha stopped to look at them. Her whole body was hot, thighs pressing together as she was getting wet. She couldn’t deny the desire when the vision of Adrian and Trevor kissing was in front of her. They wanted it as bad as she wanted and a few seconds just to enjoy the truth about their reality was all she needed.

She leaned forward, tracing his jaw with her nose and sighed, kissing under his ear. He shuddered and she chuckled, letting open mouth kisses on the pale skin. One hand pushed past the shirt, on his stomach, feeling the way it moved with the gasps he let out. Her other hand went up and down on his thigh, thumb pressing on the inside.

Adrian’s body shook and he leaned away from them both, turning his feet towards the end of the bed. He twisted his hair, throwing it behind his back and leaned back, being followed by his humans. Sypha went back to kiss behind his ear and down his neck, pulling his shirt up as her nails scratched softly on his skin. Trevor’s hand joined hers and he caressed the skin near his navel, feeling the muscles contracting.

Lust pulled on his groin and he gasped with a brush of fingers over his nipple. Sypha smiled against the corner of his mouth, rubbing her thumb over his hardening nipple and Trevor took the opportunity to suck on his tongue, making Adrian moan.

He let his head fall back, but Sypha went with him, taking more of his breath. His hand reached for her nape, finding ground on her copper locks as he received her lips. He wanted to escape their ministrations at the same time he wanted them to touch him with no prediction of ending. He felt it burning on his skin, but wasn’t certain if it was his companions’ hands that held such fire within.

“Can I touch you, Adrian?” Trevor’s voice reached his ears and Sypha leaned away, both looking at the brunette. He was close, icy blue almost gone. Adrian cupped his cheek, thumb tracing the lines of his lips and he moaned when Trevor licked it before pulling it between his teeth.

“Please, please.” He whispered.

Trevor held his wrist, sucking on his thumb for a bit before letting go. He moved on the bed and stopped when he got between his friend’s legs, looking up. Adrian’s irises were bright and Sypha peppered his cheek with kisses, bringing a smile to his face. She sat back and motioned for Trevor to stop.

“Adrian, sit up, please. Let me stay behind you.” She asked and the dhampir complied, letting she position herself on his back. She pulled his shirt up and he helped, letting it fall on the bed. Her right hand passed over his scar as she hugged him tight, nuzzling his cheek. He sighed and smiled, squeezing her hands on his chest and enjoying the new arrangements as he felt her breasts against his back.

Trevor pulled Adrian’s trousers down, not even thinking about teasing the other. He freed the other’s legs and his eyebrows went up, blinking a few times. Adrian’s cock laid lazily on top of his right thigh. It was already leaking; the pink head caught Trevor’s attention first. The second thing he noticed was that it wasn’t completely hard, but he could already notice that it was _long_.

The third thing – always the charm – was that he was about to touch another man’s dick. He looked up, seeing Adrian’s eyes closed as Sypha pinched his nipples and chuckled against his neck. Adrian sighed and gasped, fangs appearing just the slightest behind bitten lips. They looked beautiful together, fair hair framing their faces and long lashes casting shadows on their cheeks, pure and angelical even if in sin.

Trevor frowned at the thought. What they were doing couldn’t be sin. His companions, beautiful and fierce, finding pleasure, support and solace in one another could never be sin.

Maybe just a small disrespect to his family, but that, oh well.

He looked down again, hands itching on Adrian’s thighs. He didn’t see Adrian as a man when kissing him, when whispering about childish fears the night before. He would not be intimidated by a cock, of all things.

He reached for it, so hesitant, his hands barely brushed on the tender skin around it, sending shivers through the blonde’s body. His fingers encircled it and Trevor blushed. His face was hot as his fingers closed around the shaft and Adrian gasped.

The dhampir let his forehead rest on Sypha’s jaw, left hand grasping the nightgown’s sleeve. He was completely naked under their eyes and that made a spark of lust shoot through him. His eyes landed on Trevor and he opened his legs a bit more, noticing the focused gaze the brunette had on. Adrian chuckled, letting a soft moan escaped his lips when Trevor’s thumb grazed under the head.

Sypha had each leg by Adrian’s sides, eyes fixed on the other’s cock. She wanted to laugh. It was just like she imagined. Everything about Adrian was long and thin, obviously his cock would be the same. An amused smile appeared on her lips and she kissed his temple, sliding her hands on his sides, caressing the skin. She was wet between her legs, a bit embarrassed out of fear of Adrian feeling it on his back. She could get off from the sight alone, Trevor moving his hand slowly on the other’s dick, but she didn’t want it to end so soon.

Trevor put a bit of pressure on his hold, getting a small gasp from Adrian. It couldn’t be much different from doing it on himself. He let go just to lick his palm. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders, moving his hand along the shaft, glancing occasionally to Adrian’s face.

He panted and his thighs twitched as he bit his lower lip. Sypha kissed the corner of his mouth and let a hand scratch near his navel, her mouth letting small bites on his jaw. She was so happy to be finally able to touch her companions, to pleasure them. A small laugh escaped her lips as Adrian threw his head back, moaning languidly, her nails scratching his chest. She looked at Trevor and chuckled.

The brunette was _focused_. He moved his hand in different rhythms, sometimes fast, what made Adrian’s hips buck up and he almost tear Sypha’s gown, and sometimes slow, lazy, giving the dhampir time to breathe. Trevor frowned, regulating his grip pressure not to hurt the other.

“Trev-vor.” Adrian called him and he stopped, looking up “Stop, stop.” He sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. Sypha kissed his temple, caressing the red scratches on his chest.

“Did I do something wrong?” he let go and caressed Adrian’s hip, glancing down. There was a lot of precum running down and he noticed there was a bit on his fingers. That didn’t unsettle him as he thought it would “It’s weird in this angle, sorry.” He chuckled, embarrassed and Adrian joined him, shaking his head.

“I’m almost cumming.” He sighed, right hand covering Sypha’s own on his chest. A small kiss landed on his cheek.

“Isn’t that the point?” Trevor frowned and Adrian chuckled, adjusting his body against Sypha’s. She sighed and he looked behind him.

“I don’t it want it to end so soon.” He nuzzled her jaw and his left hand found her thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. She kissed his ear and Adrian giggled, trying to get away. She pulled him and he laughed more, pushing her face away.

Trevor blinked and an unconscious smile spread on his lips. He leaned over Adrian, getting out from between his legs and laid by his side, kissing his other cheek, trapping him between them. Adrian smiled, touching Trevor’s face and sighed, receiving a few more kisses on his cheek. The tingling left behind was welcomed.

“Wait, hm, my leg…” Sypha sighed, getting out from under Adrian and closed her thighs “You seem thin, but you’re kinda broad.” She sighed, stretching her legs and her back.

“I apologize for causing pain when you received me.” Adrian chuckled and Sypha blushed to her to tip of her ears “I am certain the next time will be less painful.”

She rolled her eyes, adjusting the gown on her shoulders. Trevor hugged Adrian from behind, an arm over his waist and nose buried behind his ear, kisses delivered to the skin. Sypha felt Adrian’s hand on her shin before it went up on her leg, stopping on her knee, one finger under the gown.

She looked at Adrian and met his half-lidded eyes. He was trying not to let Trevor’s kisses get a hold of him. She chuckled, opening her legs just a bit and his hand kept going up, pushing the fabric up on her thigh. She took a small sigh as his hand caressed the skin, his fingers squeezing the flesh. His hand went even more up on her thigh, touching the inside, making her bit her lower lip. If she wasn’t dampening the gown, she was definitely dampening the sheets. The expectation added to the fact that she couldn’t see his hand under her gown, just feel it, just made her wetter.

His thumb passed on the curve between her thigh and pussy, eliciting a hitched breath.

“Come closer.” He asked, his own voice low and husky “Trevor, be careful.” He advised.

“Already paying attention.” He propped himself on his arm and helped to get Adrian’s hair away from Sypha’s leg. She ended up with one leg on the pillows and the other bended closer to her. She helped Adrian to raise her gown and she sighed, cheeks aflame with her body exposed.

Adrian’s fingers brushed on her waist, going up to her left breast. She lowered her gaze, following his movements with her eyes and bit her lower lip again when he flickered her nipple before pulling it softly. She moaned, letting her head fall on her own shoulder.

His hand went down, passing over her small fat rolls and he used the two fingers to part her lips. She shuddered with the contact, one of her hands touching her cheek as the other supported her on the mattress. A drop of sweat went down her back and she looked down. Adrian’s long fingers, warm-ish among her curls.

She blinked and missed something. They were so close, but she didn’t noticed what happened. Suddenly, Adrian leaned in and his mouth covered her clit, her legs twitched and her head fell back. The interior of his mouth was hot.

Adrian’s hand reached under her thigh and he pulled her closer, sighing as he sucked her clit. She gasped, legs trembling as his lips didn’t give her a break.

Trevor watched with bright eyes, one hand holding Adrian’s hair back. His eyes went up; watching the way Sypha’s shoulders trembled and her lips formed a thin line. She frowned, biting hard on her lower lip and he looked down, following a drop of sweat running down between her breasts. Curiously, he leaned over Adrian’s shoulder and his body pressed on the other’s back, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Adrian raised his head, letting out a gasp and looked over his shoulder. Sypha took the opportunity to release a breath she was holding and a lazy moan escaped her throat. She felt a bit embarrassed for the sweat running on the back of her thighs, where Adrian’s hand was.

“You’re still dressed.” he glanced down and Trevor copied him, noticing his hip fit against Adrian’s ass. Trevor laughed embarrassed.

“I thought this was about you.”

“Then take your pants off for me.” He teased and Trevor gave his hair a soft pull, resisting the urge to kiss the glistening lips. Adrian just laughed.

Trevor huffed, getting up and pulling his pants down, stepping out of them. He turned around, getting one knee on the bed before stopping. Sypha had a frown on her red face and Adrian’s eyebrows were almost on his hairline.

“What?” Trevor puffed, hands itching to hide his erection. He didn’t like the sensation of being so bare in front of them. So vulnerable.

“He’s thick.” Sypha whispered to Adrian and the blonde nodded, none taking their eyes away from Trevor. He scratched his nape and Sypha blinked a few times, looking up “Have you ever had sex?”

Trevor choked on saliva and his hands finally hid his erection. He stepped down from the bed and shrugged.

“What type of question is that, Sypha?” his ears and face were burning.

“Is just that, it’s not long like Adrian’s” she motioned to it “But it’s thicker and, honestly, I think you might have made someone paraplegic.” That took a howl of laughter from Adrian. The dhampir put his hands over his lips, hiding his mouth as he laughed and laughed.

“I…!” the blush on his face went down to his neck and Sypha felt empathy for him. She chuckled, wanting to laugh more because of Adrian’s laughter than anything related to Trevor.

She smiled, brushing her hair back after motioning for him to come closer. He sighed, rolling his eyes and getting on the bed, Adrian sat up to get out of his way. The blonde hugged his shoulders, resting his forehead on his cheek and kept on laughing. Sypha leaned over them both, leaving a kiss on Trevor’s temple.

“This was supposed to be about you!” he barked, bringing his legs together to his stomach.

Adrian put his mouth on Trevor’s cheek and let the laugh die down. He sighed, kissing his face before wiping the tears.

“You making me laugh is still about me.” He threaded his fingers on the dark locks of his nape.

Trevor rolled his eyes and stretched his legs, ignoring the looks his dick got again. Even if he was mad at them, his ego began occupying a large space inside him.

“So, what now?” he sighed and Adrian smiled at him, putting his hair behind his ear before leaving a kiss on his cheek again. He turned to the other and received a peck on his lips. Trevor closed his eyes and sighed, letting a chuckle escape “Don’t laugh at my dick anymore.”

“We’ll try.” They said in unison and Sypha put her hands together, squishing her breasts between her arms.

“Adrian, what would you like to do now?”

He glanced at her breasts one last time before looking up and raising his eyebrows. Sypha sat closer to him, putting her hand on his thigh and her lips against his shoulder.

“I didn’t finish my job, dear. I’d like to continue.” He smiled and her ears got pink as she met his lips with a smile. She put a hand on his jaw and she began falling back on the pillows, pulling him, but he stopped her “Not like that. I want to include Trevor in this.” He glanced above his shoulder.

Trevor blinked at them. His cock gave a small interested twitch and he shrugged, ignoring the pull on his lower belly.

“What do you have in mind?”

Adrian looked at Sypha again, giving her a soft kiss. He looked at Trevor and offered his hand for him to take. The brunette looked at the hand and frowned before holding it hesitantly.

“Get on my lap.” He demanded and Trevor spurted. Adrian smiled and chuckled, putting a hand over his mouth “You’ll be fine, Trevor. I’ve noticed you’re not used to involvement with men. I’ll guide you.” He offered and Trevor felt his heart beating faster.

“Adrian, let me braid your hair.” Sypha asked suddenly and the blonde turned his face towards her before agreeing.

Trevor took the opportunity to do what he did best: panic. He didn’t have a moment to think about what’s happening between the three. What was happening between him and Adrian. Alucard. No, Adrian. He felt there was no need to worry, to overthink about the fact – because that what it was, a _fact_ – that he desired a man.

He watched Sypha finish the braid and leave a kiss on the corner of Adrian’s mouth before laying on her side of the pillow. She would watch whatever unfolded between them. He glared at her and she waved, amused. Trevor rose to his knees, straddling Adrian’s thighs. He took a deep breath and the blonde smiled at him, putting his hands on his hips. They hold each other’s stare.

Adrian leaned in and Trevor met him, hands resting on his biceps. Adrian let a small smile appear, his hands circling the other’s waist, pushing him against his chest. He sighed, feeling the furnace Trevor was. His hands burning on the other’s skin, his palms brushing on the swell of his ass, but just to tease and satisfy the minimum of his desire. He didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable.

Trevor was still debating if being on a man’s lap was weird or not. Maybe, for being Adrian’s lap, it wasn’t weird, just really embarrassing. Adrian sucked his lower lip and Trevor sighed, letting him deepen the kiss, his stance relaxing with the soothing motions on his back and waist. He tilted his head and adjusted his position on the other’s lap; which caused a nice brush of their cocks. He parted from the other and looked down, not ignoring the twitch his cock gave at the sight.

Adrian bit his own lower lip when Trevor looked at him, golden eyes going from his mouth to his eyes. Trevor took a deep sigh and his hand traveled from Adrian’s bicep to their dicks, holding them together. He motioned his hand up and down, experimentally and sighed with the delicious wave of pleasure and Adrian’s squeeze on his waist.

“Keep doing that.” He whispered against Trevor’s lips, pulling him into a kiss. Trevor’s other hand touched Adrian’s nape, just because he wanted to and could.

Adrian was the one that broke the kiss, leaning away from Trevor’s lips to lay down. Sypha wasted no time in stealing a bruising kiss from the blonde. Trevor still found surreal the situation he encountered himself. He looked down, moving his hand in a slow rhythm at first. He tilted his head; they really were different.

Sypha turned her body towards Adrian, one of her hand snaked over his chest and she pinched his nipple again, gaining a low moan in return. She smiled, chuckling and sat up, passing a finger over his right cheekbone.

“Pass your legs over my shoulders.” He began and her hand stopped “Face Trevor and let me kiss you once more.” He finished with a tender smile and Sypha squeezed her thighs together for a split second before nodding and obeying. Was it tenderness or wickedness she saw on his smile?

She put her hands on his chest and looked at Trevor, gulping. They looked at each other and Trevor gave her a half-laugh, tongue darting over his lips. She felt her hairs stand on end when Adrian’s hands went over her thighs, sending shivers through her entire body. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling herself getting more wet and looked again at Trevor.

“When you woke up did you imagine we would be in this situation?” he whispered to her, leaning closer. She reached for him, putting a few strands behind his ear. She shook her head.

“Dare I say it’s more…” she gave a low moan and her eyelids fluttered when Adrian’s tongue traveled on her folds “More than ideal?” she whispered back and Trevor didn’t even pretend he wasn’t looking at her breasts, the nipples hard and the areolas in a light pink, mixing with her skin color.

“I dare say it is indeed.” He glanced at her face, but she had her eyes closed, lip pulled between her teeth.

He went back to his task, tensing his thighs when the heads bumped together. He held his breath, seeing how Adrian leaked on his hand, making it easier to slide against one another. Not that he was much behind, already letting a few drops fall down. Trevor tilted his head and his arm felt tired, so he began bucking his hips.

Adrian’s hands tensed on Sypha’s flesh, pulling her against him as a moan left his throat. He steadied his feet on the mattress and heard Trevor complaint about the new position. Adrian was too occupied rolling his eyes with the wave of lust that clouded his brain.

He moved his hips a bit, trying to get more friction, even with Trevor’s weight on his thighs and the hunter complained again.

“I got it! I got it! Stop moving!”

The blonde took a deep breath and the smell of Sypha’s arousal did nothing to calm him. He let his hands rest on her ass, sliding to the beginning of her thighs, pulling the flesh apart. The redhead moaned and Adrian felt her form waver, trembling under his palms.

He darted his tongue and licked a long strip from her clit to her taint, going back to suck on the nerve bundle. She gasped and Adrian felt her nails digging on his stomach. He closed his eyes and chuckled as the tip of his nose bumped on her folds.

Sypha let her head fall forwards, hanging between her shoulders as she tried to process shock after shock, wave after wave of pleasure. She knew there would come embarrassment later, but the only thing she could do at that moment was push backwards. She moaned, wanting to grab the other’s hair and pull; so she pulled Trevor’s.

The brunette moaned, head pulled down by a nice grip, small needles of pain on his scalp as Sypha pulled him towards her. He whined, smelling her skin when she leaned a bit more forward and his hips stopped, hand moving back quicker than before around his and Adrian’s cock. He let an open-mouthed kiss on her collarbone, supporting his weight on the mattress as he lowered his head and left small bites on her breasts.

Adrian sucked one last time on the clit before leaning away. He bit his lower lip and whined with a hard squeeze Trevor gave them. He was getting close, it was building too quickly on his lower belly.

He pulled Sypha away for a bit and passed his arm under her leg, sucking on two fingers for a while before rubbing from her clit to her folds. She whined; her thighs tensing with the movement, and Adrian slid his fingers into her, making her arch her back.

She moaned and Trevor leaned away, cupping her face with his free hand. She opened her eyes just the slightest and he kissed her, whimpers and moans mixing between their mouths. Trevor pulled away and Sypha stretched her arm, supporting her weight with a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and let go of his own dick, focusing on Adrian’s and seeing the reflection of his action on Sypha’s face.

She moaned and frowned, gasping and throwing her head back. Adrian squeezed his eyes and moved his hips, fucking Sypha with his fingers as he kept sucking on her clit. He could feel it hard against his tongue and lips, his fingers soaked as she tensed and pushed against his mouth.

Trevor kept his eyes locked on Sypha when she opened her lips in a silent gasp that ended with a small whine, her nails leaving marks on his shoulders as she rode her orgasm. She bit her lip again and tried to get up, but Adrian held her in place, fingers still fucking her and his mouth still sucking her. She moaned high-pitched, trying to pull away, but the blonde wouldn’t let and she sobbed, overstimulated. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her forehead fall on Trevor’s thigh as she grabbed on Adrian’s hand on her thigh.

Trevor put her hair behind her ear, damp on her nape, dark and curled, and her entire body shook, her eyes shut tight as she tried to pull away again. She moaned like a sob and her other hand scratched Trevor’s thigh, making his hiss softly. Slowly, Adrian let go of her and she rolled on the bed, letting one leg dangle from the bed, her thighs tensing. She put a hand over her mouth and Trevor noticed she had wiped the drool from there.

She looked so good fucked out.

Fingers snaking over his thighs brought him back to the matter at hand and their eyes met; blue and gold. Adrian smiled, lips red and bright with Sypha’s fluids. He smiled at Trevor and he took a deep breath, tightening his hold on the other’s cock. Adrian squeezed his eyes and Trevor was back at trying to control the other’s speed in his thrusts as he masturbated him.

He leaned over Adrian, putting an arm near his head and squeezed the cock’s head between his fingers, getting a loud moan from the blonde.

“You’ll throw me out of the bed if you keep moving like that.” He sighed and the other circled Trevor’s waist, trying not to put too much strength in it.

Trevor’s fingers pushed Adrian’s bangs away and the blonde looked at the hunter between half-open eyes. He opened his mouth, letting a low moan come out and his fangs seemed longer as he stilled and Trevor felt his cock twitch between his fingers, as they got sticky. He looked down and there was cum on his fingers and on Adrian’s belly. A drop had landed on Trevor’s chest, but it was something he would think about later.

Adrian opened his eyes and they seemed brighter. He heard Sypha get up and one of Adrian’s fingers touched his chin before he was pulled down into a kiss.

He moaned, tasting Sypha on the other’s tongue. The thought made him moan again and buck his hip against Adrian’s spent cock, making the other shiver. They parted and Adrian left a small kiss on Trevor lips before holding his cock.

Trevor closed his eyes and buried his face on Adrian’s neck, fucking his hand. Adrian hugged his shoulders and bit his ear, whispering sweet things to him.

“He’s almost.” He teased and he could hear Sypha snicker behind him.

He grabbed the pillow behind Adrian’s head as support and came with Adrian rubbing his thumb over the slit in the head. He gave a few more thrusts, exhaling a deep breath before catching Adrian off guard with a kiss.

Trevor was sure it wasn’t the best kiss he could give, still riding his orgasm and surely with a few less brain cells than when they started. Adrian seemed to like either way, his hands going up and down on his sides with affection.

He leaned back, letting a few more pecks on his lips before rolling over to the other side. Sypha had disappeared and Adrian was looking at him.

Trevor looked down, seeing their pleasure on both of them, strings of cum on skin. He sighed and looked up, touching Adrian’s chin with his clean hand. They were sticky with sweat and other fluids, they would have to change the sheets again and probably – Trevor grimaced at the thought – bathe again.

“Do you regret it?” Adrian asked. The blue eyes had a new glow to them, even if he knew Trevor still had some doubts and things he needed to sort out.

“No.” he answered immediately. That took him by surprise. He laid with a man, with a half-vampire. But what could he do if his mind was filled with his image, with his voice? His and Sypha’s. A man and a woman at the same time. He didn’t even know it was possible “Not at all.” He smiled and Adrian mimicked him.

The floorboards creaked and Sypha walked in wearing her gown and carrying a bucket. Trevor sat up and she put the bucket on the bed, throwing a rag at each of them.

“Did you find the garderobe?” Adrian looked at her and she nodded, taking off her gown again. Even if his companions wouldn’t listen to him about a few scientific topics, they seemed to listen to him when information related to sexual acts came into the conversation.

“I think I’ll take a bath again.” She sighed and waited for them to finish cleaning their bellies and hands.

She put the bucket with the rags on the floor and laid on the bed again, combing her hair back with her hands. She looked at their feet, three pairs of feet on the same bed, naked. She let her eyes trace the men’s lines and she sighed, letting a smile appear on her lips.

After the lust had gone and her thirst had finally been quenched, she could just look. And she looked at their bodies like they were pieces of a puzzle, fitting together well, made for each other. She sighed and laid her head on Adrian’s chest, pulling his arm around her. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“It’s still raining.” She whispered and both men looked up at the window “I don’t know if it’ll get worse by night, but it can’t go on too much. We don’t have that much food.” She hugged Adrian’s waist and sighed.

Trevor groaned and laid again.

“Let’s wait. Maybe tomorrow it will stop.” He pulled Adrian’s braid from the way and threw it over his eyes, getting a grunt in response “There’s the village a few miles from here. We’ll be fine.”

Adrian put his braid under his head and turned his back to Trevor, hugging Sypha. The girl laughed, hugging him back.

“What is this?” Trevor frowned “Why are you turning your back to me?”

“You’re insufferable.” He sighed and Sypha looked at Trevor over his shoulder, stretching a hand to reach him. She could feel the smile on her neck.

“I’m insufferable?” he let Sypha bring him near and hugged both of them, getting a soft elbow to his hip “Not five minutes ago you were moaning my name and now I’m insufferable? You’re unbelievable!”

“Children. Please.” Sypha rolled her eyes, smile on her lips.

“He started it!”

“Fuck you, Trevor.”

“You did, moron. Shut up.”

Sypha laughed and tried to pull them tighter to her. She could smell lily on Adrian’s skin and a wide smile came to her lips as she hid her face on his shoulder. Her hand on Trevor’s skin, feeling the curve of his ribs, of his muscular back.

“Are you feeling better?” she whispered against Adrian’s skin and they felt Trevor move behind Adrian, placing his arm under theirs, keeping them together.

“Better than before.” He whispered back after a while and Trevor nuzzled his nape, letting a kiss on the curve of his shoulder. Sypha squeezed him as best as she could manage and he relaxed between them.

If he were to sleep for eternity, he wished time had frozen in that single moment, in his lovers arms. Lovers. He opened his eyes just enough to be certain where he was; safe in a small farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, laid with the people he trusted with his life, laugh and tears.

Why did it take so long for him to find companionship like this? Why did it have to come with such great cost? He pushed those questions aside, letting himself regale with their warm skin, their breath, their smell.

When the dried sweat became annoying enough, Sypha rolled out of the bed, putting her tongue out when both men whined with the loss of contact. They let their eyes roam over her body as she stretched and cracked a few knuckles.

“Trevor, you have to clean the kitchen.” She looked at him and he frowned, tightening his hold on Adrian. His legs tangled with the dhampir and he intertwined their fingers over his chest.

“Why me? You’re the one up.” He whined and the blonde in his arms laughed. Sypha rolled her eyes.

“I’m distributing chores.” She waved a hand “After I bathe, I’ll wash clothes, you’ll clean the kitchen and Adrian will change the sheets.”

“I washed everything yesterday!” he complained again, propping himself on his elbow.

“Did you wash my robe?” she raised one eyebrow and Trevor pouted, hiding his face behind Adrian’s shoulder. She chuckled and waved a hand again, disappearing in the hallway, the sound of a door being closed followed a while after.

Trevor sighed, letting his head hit the pillow and Adrian turned around. He cupped Trevor’s cheek and left a kiss on the opposite one at the same time the brunette held his wrist with tenderness. He turned his face, letting a kiss on his palm before looking at Adrian.

“Let’s leave sex out of the equation for a while so we can lay like this for longer.”

A smile broke into his face as Adrian laughed, resting his forehead on the other’s chest. He raised his head, kissing him on the lips before sitting up to get on his feet.

Trevor sighed, following him a few seconds after. The weight on his chest felt different - bearable, comforting, joyful. He chuckled after he put his pants on and glanced one last time at the dressing dhampir before he walked out of the room.

After the chores were done, they bundled in the living room, munching on dried meat and drinking more tea. Trevor was almost dozing off, laid on the couch with his hands tucked under his armpits and head on the armrest. The heat from the fireplace and the soothing sound of light rain made the perfect situation to sleep.

Sypha’s hands were on Adrian’s hair, combing the strands after oiling them with small drops of lily. She found charming and cute Adrian’s desire to smell like her.

“I was thinking.” Blue eyes fell on the blonde, “About your offer, Trevor.”

“My offer?” he frowned, paying attention to the glowing halo that seemed to accompany his friends. His answer seemed to have discouraged Adrian as his eyes feel to his folded legs.

“Of staying.” He continued and felt Sypha’s hands in his hair still for half a second, “With you.” He continued and pushed down the doubts bubbling in his chest. He glanced at Trevor and caught the exchange he had with Sypha before his eyes fell on him again.

“And what did you think?” the words sounded harsh again, but Adrian knew he didn’t mean it. Trevor was rough for necessity and survival skills were harder to let go.

They don’t love you as you love them.

They pity fucked you.

They’ll run away without you.

“I’ll stay.” he turned around, sitting on his feet so he could see both his friends. His voice came out in a whisper and Trevor began sitting up. Sypha’s lips were spreading on a smile “If you’d have me.” His voice came out strangled and Sypha was the first to occupy his vision before it got blurred with tears.

She pulled him to her arms, squeezing him tight against her, laughter in her voice. He let the tears roll down, but laughed with her as her weight pulled them down onto the carpet.

“You silly vampire!” she held his face in both hands “Of course we’ll have you. In every way possible!” she pressed a kiss to his lips and then to his wet cheek, hugging him again.

He took a deep breath, laughing with her. The thoughts tried to gain ground again in his mind, but Adrian pressed them down as strong arms circled him and Sypha. A hard kiss landed on his cheek, getting a smile in return.

“What Sypha said.”

Adrian laughed, letting his head fall on Trevor’s shoulder as he pulled them to the carpet. Adrian groaned when his nape hit his shoulder and Sypha yelped with the sudden movement. Trevor squeezed his eyes, feeling his shoulder sting, but laughed it off, knowing it was his fault. He let go of them and the lily smell invaded his nose. The roof atop their heads, the rain, the fire, the laughter and the certainty.

Sypha rested her cheek on Adrian’s shoulder, reaching for his hand on the carpet. The fuzzing feeling of laughter still present in her throat and cheeks. She wanted to laugh and cry and run in an open field until her legs gave out. Has happiness always tasted this foamy?

The kitchen, the bed and the house still wasn’t their own, but they knew they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scene goes from "Afection isn't the cure" to "Trevor was sure it wasn’t the best kiss" //  
> Garderobe is a bathroom outside the house, made of a type of concrete. Used more by peasants bc nobility like to use chamber pots!  
> And I like the idea that Alucard has a LOT of knowledge about many things because of his parents and that they gave him a nice sexual education, so he knows it's important to pee after sex, especially for people with a vagina! So, stay hydrated and always remember to pee after sex!
> 
> I had finished it when they finished having sex, but I kept reading that ending and felt something was missing, so I wrote more 1k words and now we have 24k KJAHFKADHGAKDHFG I always emphasize the words bc this was supposed to be a oneshot with like 5k maximum and here I am lmao  
> This was really fun and I can't wait to write the other ideas I have for the trio!! Thank you so much for your attention and for you love!! I'm literally at a loss of words AJFHGAKJDFGHA  
> I hope you all have a great week and an amazing year!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost completely finished, so I put there'll be four chapters, but I'm not so sure.  
> I wanted to write something that explored their relationship better and, after finishing this one, I hope to write something that is canon compliant!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
